The New Old Fashioned Way
by LitLover 101
Summary: Hello, Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to New Orleans. I'm Marcel, king of this fair land. It is my favorite time of the year. Yes, that's right, it's Christmas. Why don't you take a seat and relax while I tell you a tale of myself, the Mikaelson's and a few uninvited guests. AUish. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own The Vampire Diaries. (Although I wish I did.) The CW, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson own the Vampire Diaries. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. How are you all today? It's almost Christmas and it is the season to be naughty. ;) I really hope you enjoy this tale because it's my first attempt at a fic for the Originals and my first crossover event. Therefore I would LOVE to know what you think of the story. Please, read the short note at the bottom for further details. **

Chapter 1: Welcome to New Orleans

"It is that time of year again," Marcel proclaimed to his family. "So everyone, put on your best and let's go a-caroling." There was something about Christmas that made Marcel cheerful. Maybe it was that there was still a strong tourist presence because there were plenty of people who wanted to escape the cold. Or maybe it was all of those lovely people who came down because they were alone with nowhere to go. And in Marcel's town you were never truly alone. He loved to welcome newcomers.

Speaking of, "Marcel." One of his vampire informants called.

"Yes, Andre, what information have you brought us on this lovely day?" Marcel called with a wide grin.

Andre shifted uncomfortably as he stood before his king. "There has been word that there are new day walkers who have entered the city."

Shaking his head, Marcel sighed and went back to business as usual. "Why don't you and the others collect these guests to our city so I can give them a proper New Orleans greeting?" Andre nodded, quickly turning and disappearing into the city. He needed a drink. Maybe he could see his favorite bartender. Heading out, he nearly collided with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Marcel," Klaus greeted his protege with a wide grin. "Headed out? May I accompany you? Or are you off on official business?" Raising his eyebrows, Klaus' look of amusement had Marcel grinning wider.

There was something about the crazed hybrid which made Marcel unable to truly hate him in spite of the fact that he had come back to try to take the city back from him. "Not at all. I was headed out for a drink, actually, would you like to join me?"

"Of course," Klaus replied, folding his hands behind his back and taking up a position at Marcel's side which is where Marcel would prefer him to be but he knew that would never be enough for his creator. "Are we going to visit the lovely Camille?" Klaus teased, peering at his friend.

"Yes," Marcel replied with a warm smile. "Will Rebekah be joining us today? Or did she find some other guy to pester?" Turning to look at Klaus, Marcel did not miss the darkening of Klaus' expression.

"No, my sister has been occupied with Christmas shopping. Why she bothers with a silly, sentimental holiday such as Christmas is beyond me… But you know Rebekah, she is all about the silly, sentimental things." Smirking, Klaus watched as Marcel's smile became strained.

When they walked into the bar, Marcel was surprised to see Andre there with his other day walkers, and that he had sent them out five minutes ago to round up their _guests_. By the looks of things he had rounded one of them up at the bar. It wasn't really Marcel's style to have a public confrontation like the one he was about to have but when life gives you lemons. . .

Grinning, Marcel stepped forward to interrupt what looked like an argument between Andre and a pretty, little blonde vampire. He was surprised when he saw Andre grab the female by the arm and begin to pull her forward when two seconds later Andre was lying on the floor, howling in pain.

"Touch her again, mate, and that will be the least I do to you." Klaus growled down at the vampire whose arm had been pulled out of its socket and his left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. This wasn't a big deal for a vampire. He would heal quickly enough. It was the risk of exposure that had Marcel groaning inwardly. 'Why would Klaus get so upset about some day walker chick? It wasn't like it was Rebekah that Andre had been touching.'

Momentarily, ignoring the blonde and Klaus, Marcel took in the astonished looks of the human patrons. "Nothing to see here, folks, it's just a bit of joke between old friends. He's not hurt." Marcel jerked Andre off the floor, who grunted when he forced him to stand on his mending leg. "Right, Andre?"

Andre smiled numbly. "I'm great. Good as new." He began to limp away as Klaus smirked at Marcel's other day walkers in a challenging manner. Stepping in between the two, Marcel dismissed his crew. Spinning around on his heel he took in Klaus, who was preoccupied with the girl vamp. Standing this close to her, Marcel was becoming aware of why Klaus seemed so interested in her. There was something about the girl that seemed almost human. And the way that she was trying to avoid eye contact with Klaus but didn't move farther away from him told Marcel there was an interesting story there.

"So, Klaus, would you like to introduce me to your friend or am I the only one with manners today?" Marcel questioned his friend who seemed to be uninterested in anyone else at the moment.

Ignoring Klaus, the blonde held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes." The blonde informed Marcel with a radiant smile which caused Marcel's own smile to widen. This girl was something else. He liked her already.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Caroline Forbes." Marcel took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of it, gently. Hearing Klaus snarl quietly Marcel felt a delicious thrill skid through his veins. "I am, Marcel Gerard, the king of this fair land of New Orleans. If you need assistance or a guide, I would love to offer my services."

Klaus' eyes were narrowed as he watched Caroline's cheeks flush slightly. "Thank you, Marcel but I came to visit some friends." Caroline replied, politely.

"You have friends in New Orleans?" Klaus inquired, looking confused. His expression had darkened. The disappointment was obvious in his stance as his shoulders slumped and his face slackened.

"Yes, I do." Caroline replied with a smirk while her eyes lit up with amusement. "I brought three and I have at least one here. Although I was told not that long ago that I had more than one. I think it was around the time that someone was having some delusions about a shard of white oak stake being stuck in him… but maybe I was wrong." With that the blonde turned around and began to saunter toward the door.

Marcel watched as Klaus' expression suddenly lightened at some sort of knowledge which Marcel was unaware of spread over Klaus' face. He went striding after the blonde. Marcel's curiosity was peaked and he decided to accompany his friend and the entertaining newcomer. "Who else have you brought with you?" Klaus inquired as he fell into step beside Caroline while Marcel appeared at her other side.

Smiling, Caroline shook her head. "It's a surprise," she told him with a slight shrug. Her curly hair bounced as she walked down the road and then she began to bite her lower lip. "How do we get to your house?"

Smirking, Klaus looked at Marcel. "Race?" he challenged. Before Marcel could respond Klaus had disappeared. Laughing, Marcel took off after him.

"That's not fair," Caroline called because she had no idea where she was headed. No sooner did she utter the statement then a hand on either side of her appeared and she was swept forward by the speed of the other two, much older, vampires.

Stepping inside the Mikaelson home, Marcel realized that this was the first time he had been inside his friend's home. "Nice place you have here, Klaus."

Klaus smiled, "It will do for the time being." He turned around when the others appeared in the foyer. "Katerina." He said dully. Losing interest quickly, Klaus turned to the others in the group. "I see Caroline brought the quarterback. Good to see you again, Matt." The human nodded, looking at little uncomfortable as Rebekah sneered at her brother. Klaus eyes landed on the only other vampire in the room who was not related to him. "Stefan." he said, stepping forward to hug the vampire who stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Stefan asked, looking perplexed. He turned to look at Caroline for help.

"That's Klaus, Stefan, it's okay. He just compelled you to turn your humanity off, you went on a killing spree with him and he killed Elena once." Caroline informed her confused friend.

"Oh," Stefan said and then shrugged. "Elena kind of sucks." He held out his hand to Klaus. "Nice to meet you again."

"Wait a minute." Marcel called. "Let me get this straight. _The_ Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce are here? In my city and no one cared to tell me." Shaking his head, Marcel was shocked that these two infamous vampires were in his town and this was the first time that he had any knowledge of it. Then something else stuck him. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed to slits as the veins under his eyes popped up. If he didn't know better he would swear there was a very pregnant, werewolf standing next to Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hayley?" Caroline gasped, looking as surprised as Marcel was. Well, that answered the question that Marcel was curious about. If the wolf girl didn't come with Caroline or her friends, then that meant Klaus and his family had been harboring a fugitive wolf. That was not good. Not at all. That was a clear violation of the rules. And Marcel hated it when others challenged his rules, even his sire.

The wolf named Hayley opened her mouth but before she could say anything Katherine began to speak. "This is a cousin of a friend who had nowhere to go for the holidays and we decided to bring her with us."

"Wait just a minute," Marcel gave Katherine a hard look. "Here in New Orleans we do not bring strays home, let alone into the homes in which we are _guests_. Not to mention the whole 'no wolves' rule."

"And _who_ are _you_ to tell _us_ who we are allowed to bring with us?" Katherine demanded, glaring at Marcel. "This is the Mikaelsons' home and you do not want to tell them who they can and cannot have here."

"I'm Marcel Gerard, Miss Pierce, and I would watch that pretty little tongue of yours if I were you, or you might lose it." Cocking his head to the side, Marcel examined Katherine. "Given the smell of blood and the sound of your pumping heart I would say you have enough problems to deal with."

"All right," Rebekah called, walking over to Marcel. "Marcel, it is nearly Christmas. I would think you could at the very least allow our guests to stay for the holiday unharmed. They will leave at daybreak the day after." Staring into his eyes Rebekah's lips moved upward in a flirty grin.

Knowing that he should say no, this was going to backfire and then people would think they could invite whoever for any old holiday Marcel shook his head. "Fine, for you, Rebekah, this one favor. You owe me." Pointing at Hayley, he added an amendment to the agreement. "She does not leave this house until after the holiday. And after that, she leaves or she dies."

"Of course," Elijah replied on behalf of the group. "You have my word." Hayley's gaze snapped up to Elijah, her features twisting in anger and fear. The rest of the group remained silent.

"Good, now who wants to make some eggnog?" Marcel looked around himself with a gleeful expression.

**Are you still there? Well, that was the first chapter. This story will be twelve chapter long unless you really want more. Then I will see what I can do. The next chapter is Rebekah's and if you have questions go ahead and ask me in a review or pm me. **

**Love, **

**LL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back. I probably forgot to mention in chapter one that this story is AUish which I'm sure you noticed. ****A few of the events things that could or might happen. Then are a few I wrote during the beginning of the seasons of TVD/TO. Therefore there are some off canon moments. Are you ready for Rebekah's Christmas card. Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 2: Family Togetherness is Hell for the Mikaelsons

Sitting around a blazing fire not a creature was stirring, except for Klaus. "Sit the bloody hell down," Rebekah growled.

Klaus spun around on his heel and strode over to his sister. "Do not tell me what do in my house!" Klaus roared.

"Actually, brother, this is my house," Elijah reminded Klaus calmly.

Klaus whirled around, his eyes glowing hotter than the cools in the fire. "What are you doing?" He growled.

Elijah sighed, placing his needle work to the side. "I am making my niece her first sweater." He replied, picking up his mug of blood and hot chocolate. Taking a long sip, he gazed up at Klaus with his lips curving upward slightly.

"Why would you do that?" Klaus frowned at the half finished sweater. "Go to the store and buy her a wardrobe for Christ's sake."

Rebekah smirked at Elijah while she removed the poker in her hand with a marshmallow attached to the end of it. "I think Nik is upset because Caroline insisted on having her own room rather than taking Nik up on his offer of sharing his during her stay." She placed the poker into her mouth and sliding the gooey treat off, without cutting herself in the process.

"This has nothing to do with Caroline, bloody, Forbes." Klaus shouted at Rebekah seething with rage.

"What had nothing to do with me?" Caroline asked from behind Klaus' back.

Klaus ground his teeth together as Rebekah smiled widely. "Nothing. Come have some marshmallows."

Caroline walked around Klaus with Hayley following her into the room. Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline helped Hayley sit down on the floor beside his sister. "Do you need a pillow?" Caroline asked Hayley as Klaus sulked because she was ignoring him.

"Yes, thanks," Hayley replied as Elijah handed Caroline a pillow from the sofa. "What is that?" Hayley pointed at the tiny sweater sitting next to Elijah on a side table.

Elijah looked at it. "Oh, nothing. Just a hobby." He waved his hand in a sign of dismissal.

"You crochet." Caroline giggled while she extracted the poker she had placed in the fire minutes before. "I thought only grandmothers did that." She blew lightly on her treat before she pulled off a piece of the sticky substance and put it in her mouth. Knowing that Klaus was watching, she licked her fingers for longer than necessary and then walked over to him.

Placing the business end close to Klaus' neck she watched as he began to smirk. Then she pulled it away and took off a piece, offering it to him. Klaus took her hand in his and pulled it to his mouth, sliding her fingers in he took special care to lick every last bit of marshmallow off.

Rebekah, Hayley and Elijah tried not to watch as Caroline and Klaus continued to play with the remains of the marshmallow. "I should go back to bed." Hayley announced, peering through her eyelashes at Elijah. Her hormones were still giving her hell. He jumped up to help her. Wrapping an arm around her back, he lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rebekah sighed, wondering where her person was. Grabbing another marshmallow, she shoved it onto the poker and into the fireplace. With Matt and Stefan here she would feel awkward hooking up with either one over the holiday season. "Stupid Nik and stupid Elijah," pouting, she stared into the fire.

Then Klaus sped over and grabbed her poker out of her hand. "Thanks, Bekah. Have a nice night." He called as he took Caroline's hand and they sped out of sight.

Growling in frustration, Rebekah decided to go for a walk around the quarter. The music was playing as always but she felt even lonelier as she walked the streets and she saw people greeting friends and lovers. "Hello there, Rebekah."

Glancing over to the side, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Marcel?"

"Just the pleasure of your company on this fine night." Marcel gazed down at Rebekah. "But if you would rather spend the night alone, I'm sure I could find company elsewhere."

"Yes, you go ahead and do that." Rebekah snapped, walking faster so he couldn't see the look of misery on her face.

Marcel groaned and sped in front of Rebekah. "Okay. You're right. That was a jackass thing to say. Look, it's the holidays and no one should have to be alone on the holidays - even thousand year vampires with mood swings. Bygones as Klaus would say? "

Rebekah shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do."

"Good. Good. We're having a little party in the quarter tonight. You remember Davina, right?" Marcel smiled at Rebekah in his most ingratiating manner.

Laughing, Rebekah looked exasperated. "Yes, how could I forget? Oh, wait she wiped my memories."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But now she can make up for that little incident." Marcel placed a hand on Rebekah's back and began to lead her to the church.

"Oh, and how, pray tell, will she be doing that?" Rebekah asked, stopping in her tracks.

"She'll be going with us to the party." Marcel announced cheerfully before Rebekah gave him a murderous look and began to stomp away.

"Bekah, come on. Where is your Christmas spirit?" Marcel called after her.

"I'm not a bloody babysitter," Rebekah shot back without turning around.

"She needs a role model, a strong female presence in her life, and baby, I may be a lot of things, but female I am not." Marcel shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Rebekah replied, whirling around on her heel to face him, finding him inches from her face.

"Help me, Bekah," Marcel pleaded taking her hands in his. "I promise I will make it up to you."

Rebekah sighed, "Yes, yes, you will. Alright, let's go pick up your little pain in my arse."

Marcel was pleased with the outcome and, as Rebekah ignored him walking into the church, she pursed her lips waiting for Marcel to lead her to the witch. When they walked into the girl's room, she was drawing something, her fingers flying lightly.

Davina turned to them and frowned. "What's she doing here?" Without waiting for a response she went back to her sketch of a young man.

Rebekah marched over to her. "You are a very rude young lady. If you don't be careful maybe I will teach you some manners."

Davina looked up at Rebekah smirking. "Somehow I don't see you as a teacher. Maybe you should take your talents somewhere other than my room." Raising her hand she was about to fling Rebekah out of the way she had come in, when Marcel held up his hands.

"Davina, come on. Please. It's Christmas and Rebekah is a guest." Staring at Rebekah, Marcel added. "I'm sure she's sorry for lashing out. Aren't you, Bekah?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to tell them both she was not sorry and to walk out when Davina stopped. "So, what. Christmas is the time that you celebrate with your family. My mother stood by while those witches tried to sacrifice me. I hate Christmas."

Opening her mouth and then closing it again, Rebekah thought about what to do next. Moving slowly toward the girl she moved to stand beside her. "You like to draw?"

Glancing at Rebekah, Davina shrugged. "There's not much else to do while I'm stuck up here in this room." Sighing, she laid aside her coal. "And, yes, I do like to draw?" Raising her eyebrows, she examined Rebekah. "Do you?"

Smiling, Rebekah shook her head. "No, I don't. But, my brother, Nik, you've met him, he is quite the artist. He's talented although I would never tell him that. His ego is large enough."

Davina laughed. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression when he tried to kill my friend, Tim." Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at the floor.

"Is that Tim? In the sketch there?" Rebekah inquired, pointing at the partly finished sketch.

"I don't know who it is." Davina told Rebekah, staring at the sketch. "I just had this vision a couple of days ago that someone was coming. That happens sometimes. I guess it's a witch thing."

"My mother was a witch," Rebekah told her.

"Yeah, your other brother, Elijah told me that." Davina told her.

Nodding, Rebekah gazed at Marcel. "Well, then enough about my horrid family." She said cheerfully. "Marcel and I would like to take you to a party tonight."

Davina's eyes lit up. "Really?" She ran over to Marcel and hugged him. "Thank you. I will be on my best behavior. I promise."

"You bet you will be," Marcel retorted as he winked at Rebekah mouthing, "Good job."

"Now, what shall you be wearing tonight?" Rebekah inquired looking through the girl's clothing. "Marcel," she called. "You have to let me take Davina on a little shopping trip sometime soon." Looking over her shoulder at Davina, she smiled. "A little bit of shopping during the holidays never killed anyone."

"Unless they're trying to purchase a tickle me Elmo." Marcel replied. Rebekah's eyebrows rose at the comment. "Don't ask," He told her.

"Alright then," Frowning at the lack of clothing, she pulled out a white lace dress. "A bit young for a teenager but it will have to do. Marcel, do you have any pins on you?" Marcel just stared at her. "I guess not, well then." Finding a pair of scissors she cut the sleeves of the dress and trimmed three inches off the bottom making it into a mini skirt. "There, the modern look."

Davina took the dress and smiled. "This is great." She hurried off to put the dress on.

"And you didn't want to babysit." Marcel teased as Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "She grows on you I suppose." Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she marched over to the door waiting for Davina to come out. When the girl appeared Rebekah held out a hand. "We are going to find you a nice young man to dance with until you can't stand up. I can teach you dances from the 1920s."

"Wasn't that a really long time ago?" Davina asked.

"Yes, it was but it was a marvelous time," Rebekah replied, ignoring the dig about her age. "You would look very cute in a flapper dress."

Davina's eyes sparkled, "Maybe you could come sometime and we could dress up as flappers." Turning to Marcel, she grinned up at him. "You could have a 1920s party so we would have an excuse to dress up, can't you, Marcel? Please!"

Marcel shook his head when Rebekah decided to join Davina. "Yes, Marcel. Please!" She grinned at him as he shrugged.

"Fine, fine. After the holidays we'll have that party. Until then we'll be having Christmas inspired parties." Marcel held a door open for Davina and Rebekah. "Speaking of which…"

Davina's jaw dropped when she saw a giant Christmas tree sitting in the middle of a room in which people were dancing. On top of the tree was a jolly looking Santa Claus. There were even presents tucked underneath.

One of Marcel's crew came dancing through in an elf costume and handed Marcel a Santa hat with mistletoe attached. "Hey, Bekah."

Rebekah turned around and frowned at Marcel's headgear. "You look ridiculous."

"Huh, I thought I looked hot." Pointing at the branch above his head, he smiled at her.

"What?" Rebekah snapped, feeling irritated.

"Mistletoe." Marcel told her. "Don't tell me you've never seen it before?"

Shaking her head, Rebekah scoffed. "Of course I have. I just do not believe that is suitable apparel. It's poisonous you know."

Shaking his head, Marcel wrapped an arm around her. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

"Only because tradition dictates." Rebekah murmured, leaning closer to him.

"What do think you're doing?" A voice from behind them demanded.

They turned to see Klaus and Caroline standing there. "Your sister sure gets around," Caroline giggled before Rebekah gave her a glacier cool glare.

"Hey, Klaus and the lovely Caroline." Marcel greeted the couple. Klaus simply glared back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, I had this hat," Marcel pointed to said hat, "And then Rebekah was standing here." He indicated where she was standing. "And I was here. According to tradition-"

"To hell with your traditions. Keep your hands off of Rebekah." Klaus warned Marcel glaring. "Rebekah, come, we're leaving." He reached out for her hand when she pulled away.

"No," Rebekah snapped at Klaus. "I'm staying." Then she grabbed Marcel and kissed him on the lips, much to the dismay of everyone including Klaus.

"This is not going to end well," Caroline murmured to herself.

Klaus growled reaching out for Rebekah. "Get your hands off of me," Rebekah yelled, when Klaus found himself being flung out the door and into the street.

Caroline's eyes widened then she looked at Rebekah, "Witch?"

"Yes," Rebekah told her with a smile as Klaus pushed himself into a standing position and then stormed back into the house.

"Want to try that again?" Klaus growled at Davina.

"Yes," Davina replied, and sent him flying once again. The doors slammed behind him and locked.

Caroline emitted a nervous giggle. "Whoa."

Marcel shook his head as Klaus began to bang on the doors in fury. "Let me in, damn you all." He yelled, kicking at the door. "I will burn this place to the ground."

"No, you won't, Nik. Or did you forget Caroline is in here?" Rebekah taunted her brother. The banging sound stopped.

"Please, let me in." Klaus whispered. The vampires looked at each other before Marcel nodded at Davina and strode over to the door.

Opening the door he smiled at his mentor. "Mistletoe," Marcel informed Klaus who blanched and took a step back towards the street.

"I really would prefer to just stay out here." Klaus retorted, lacing his hands behind his back.

"Well, old friend, Caroline is here and I don't think she's coming out any time soon. So, kiss and make up?" Marcel continued to look amused as Klaus stared at him darkly.

After a moment more of hesitation, Klaus began to walk forward when Caroline sped over and grabbed Marcel's hat placing it on her own head. Klaus smiled brightly as he gathered the blonde into his arms and kissed her warmly.

"He's going to behave, right?" Davina asked, glaring at Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus told her without looking at her, moving his head to lay it on top of Caroline's head. "That is my Christmas present to you, Davina. I will be on my best behavior until the holiday is over." His eyes sparkled as he finished with, "Do not make me regret it."

"What made you come here in the first place?" Rebekah questioned her brother as she stared at him.

Klaus grimaced and Caroline answered for him. "Klaus found Elijah and Hayley having sex and completely freaked out."

"It can't be good for the child," Klaus muttered.

Rebekah put a hand over her mouth. "My God, Nik. You called it a child."

Klaus blinked and then smiled. "I suppose I did."

Marcel yawned. "Enough about the baby werepuppy. Can we party now or what?"

"Yes," Klaus told him before he gave Caroline a twirl. Rebekah and Marcel joined them on the dance floor and Davina was invited to dance by a boy.

They were all happy, especially Rebekah, after Caroline relinquished the Santa hat and Rebekah placed it in on her head. "Merry Christmas, Marcel." She murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Bekah." Marcel replied with a grin.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be Klaus centric. Thank you for reading, faving following, reviewing. Thank you Weasleys Groupie and guest.**

**Guest: Caroline and Hayley have an interesting relationship which will develop over the course of the story. However, I can say they will not be enemies in this fic. :)**

**Love,**

**LL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for tuning in. This is Elijah's chapter. I hope you like it and it's dedicated to all you Halijah shippers out there. Btw, if I'm not able to thank you for a reviewer today it's because it's a Sunday and I'm updating through a device that does allow me to add to a document. I will thank you through a pm or on Monday if you're a guest. **** Thank you for reading, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 3: Waking Up Under a Tree

Yawning, Elijah rolled onto his back and felt something round and hard under him. He pulled an apple from beneath him and then looked at Hayley who was sitting up happily munching on an apple held between her hands. "How did we get out here?" Elijah inquired, looking up at the apple tree he was lying underneath.

"Beats me," Hayley replied, taking another bite from her piece of fruit.

"You think you should have washed that first?" Elijah raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"What can I say? I live on the edge." Hayley leaned down and kissed Elijah. "Now, we should go inside before the others wake up and Klaus has another nuclear meltdown. Seriously, your brother needs to get over himself."

"Yes, I'm sure I do," A voice said from behind her. "And you should take better care of yourself while you're caring _my_ child." Tossing a set of clothes beside Hayley Klaus turned his back.

Elijah watched Klaus while he helped Hayley dress. He expected his brother to turn around and begin to criticize them, threaten to dagger Elijah like he had the night before or to attack him. "You can turn around, brother." Elijah informed Klaus after they were dressed.

Klaus turned around and smiled at them. "Caroline is in the kitchen making cookies and some kind of beverage. She thought we should have some kind of little Christmas celebration this evening and she would like it if you two would attend. Please, do not disappoint her. There are only a limited amount of days before the holiday is over and then I will take revenge on anyone who ruins this for me. See you then."

Hayley gaped at the air in which Klaus' form had resided moments before. "Who the hell does he think he is ordering us around like that? I am so not going to this thing of Caroline's because he told me to. That's for sure." Walking toward the house, Elijah caught her by the elbow.

"Hayley, calm down," Elijah pulled her into his arms. "What I suggest we do is take a little trip into the city and do a little shopping."

Hayley stared up at Elijah. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if Marcel sees us and starts something?"

"I will take care of Marcel if it comes to that." Elijah whispered, brushing his lips against Hayley's. "Shall we?" He held out an arm to her which she looped her own through.

"So, what are we buying?" Hayley inquired. "A leash for Klaus? Maybe we could get it with tags that led to Caroline's dorm room. If he ever gets lost the people who find him will know exactly where to return him."

In spite of himself, Elijah began to laugh at the idea of his brother being led to Caroline's dorm room at Whitmore Hall and handed over to the baby vampire. "I'll keep that one under consideration. Should we make them all gag gifts and hide the real ones for later?"

"Yes," Hayley squealed with delight. "I love you." The minute the words left her lips, Hayley's brain went into overdrive. "I mean… I mean… I…"

Looking away, Elijah stared at the yard. "It's alright, Hayley, you do not need to explain your feelings. I understand that, given your current condition, you may… say things that you would not in ordinary circumstances."

Hayley bit her lower lip, forcing herself to stay silent. "So, are we still going shopping?"

"Yes, of course." Taking Hayley's hand in his own, Elijah continued toward the sidewalk. There he found Katherine, Stefan and Matt.

"Are you going into town?" Katherine asked, staring at Elijah's hand intertwined with Hayley's. "Because we were going to go. But we don't feel comfortable wandering around a town run by a vampire trained by your brother."

Elijah sighed and looked at Hayley. "I suppose you may accompany us."

"Great," Katherine said, linking arms with Matt and Stefan. "Let's go."

This was going to be a long day indeed. All they needed now was. . . "Elijah," Rebekah yelled from the doorway. Turning around to face his sister, Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Rebekah," Elijah called as she sped in front of him.

"Are you going Christmas shopping, because I was just about to leave. Klaus and Caroline are making a lot more than cookies in the kitchen and they're driving me nuts." Rebekah scowled as she told the group this bit of information.

"That image makes me want to toss my cookies," Katherine announced.

"You and me both," Hayley muttered, rubbing her very round belly.

"Are you sure she should be going around like that?" Matt pointed at Hayley's stomach.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Hayley snapped at the football player.

Matt shook his head. "I was just saying."

"You're all nuts," Stefan muttered.

"Coming from the ripper, that's rich." Katherine mumbled.

"You're kind of a bitch, aren't you?" Stefan asked nonchalantly.

Elijah sighed and began to walk toward town and the others followed behind squabbling as they walked. "Can we just ditch them somewhere?" Hayley asked.

"Not very likely." Elijah told her with a smile. "They would probably just find us and then it would be worse."

Hayley sighed and leaned into him as he placed an arm around her waist. "This is going to suck."

"We will peservere," Elijah told her as they strolled into town.

"I need to pick up Davina," Rebekah announced. "I promised I would take her shopping."

Hayley's jaw dropped. "Gee, why don't we invite Marcel along for this trip while we're at it?"

"You rang?" Marcel asked, falling into step beside Hayley. "You look like you're about to pop that little werepuppy out any time now. You sure you should be wandering around in your condition? Especially when there are not supposed to be werewolves in town."

"We're shopping. So, can you give it a rest for one day? Huh?" Hayley snapped at him.

Marcel stopped and smiled down at her. "Well, what kind of law enforcer would I be if I let one person go, then I would have to let them all go?"

"Marcel," Rebekah waved him away from Hayley.

"This is not over." Marcel informed Hayley before he walked over to talk with Rebekah.

"I should bite him." Hayley hissed. "I should just bite him. I wonder how smug he'll be when he has to beg Klaus to heal him?"

"Hayley," Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must calm down."

"Because of the baby, I know," Hayley groaned, looking at her belly.

"No, because there are many vampires who are loyal to Marcel here and I may be indestructible. But you and the baby are not." Frowning, Elijah stared into Hayley's eyes. "Stefan, Rebekah and I can fight. But you, Katherine and Matt would be unlikely to survive an altercation."

Sucking in a deep breath, Hayley tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I know, and I don't mean to be a burden. I mean, after all, apparently I'm leaving after the holidays anyway."

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, that deal you made with Marcel two days ago," Hayley replied, walking slightly ahead of Elijah folding, her arms over her belly.

"Oh," Elijah thought back to the deal he had struck with Marcel to ensure that Hayley would not come to any harm over the holiday.

"You're a man of your word. A man of honor. So, I would not want to make you into a liar or something like that." Hayley's voice came out a lot calmer than she felt. Inside, she wanted to weep but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she cared. This was probably the part of her which Klaus thought made her like him. They were both stubborn and proud.

"We're here." Kathrine announced when she found a little boutique. She walked inside not paying attention to whether or not anyone from the group followed her.

Matt and Stefan stared at each other. "You first," Matt told Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "No, I'm good. You can go."

Elijah strode forward and grabbed both by their shirt collars as Hayley opened the door and he tossed them inside ahead of him. "I hope I do not have to do that all the time." When he did not hear a response from Hayley, he thought she had left already. Turning around, he found her examining price tags, her face wrinkled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hayley shook her head quickly. "Can we go somewhere else?" She asked as Rebekah, Marcel and Davina walked inside the store.

Hayley pushed the door pen to escape the store when Elijah stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "Hayley, I demand that you tell me what is wrong this instant."

Narrowing her eyes, Hayley walked around him and pushed the door open. "What you just said for starters." Walking back outside, she looked at the other shops.

"Hayley," Elijah called after her, following her down the sidewalk. "Did something happen?"

Whirling around on her heel Hayley, threw her arms up and placed her hands on either side of her head. "Yes," she shouted. "Something happened. Your family happened." Pointing at her stomach. "This happened. Your brother getting me knocked up. That happened. And now you want me to be this part of your family. And I don't know how to do that, okay? I don't know how to be a mother or a sister. Or whatever it is I am to you. I don't understand what any of you want from me."

Turning away from Elijah, Hayley wiped the tears which were trailing down her cheeks away with her sleeve. "And I cannot afford anything in that shop."

"I can pay-" Elijah began when Hayley turned to him, her eyes red rimmed.

"That just it," Hayley shouted, interrupting Elijah. "You people. You just go and buy stuff. Stuff I never had growing up. I was lucky if I was given a second hand sweater for Christmas. My parents are probably dead. My adoptive family sucked and now you just swoop in here with a gold card and think you can just fix it all."

"Actually, it's a platinum card," Elijah corrected her gently and Hayley began to laugh. "Come here." He held his arms out to her and she fell into them, sobbing.

"I am such a mess right now," Hayley moaned into Elijah's jacket.

"It's okay. I've seen much worse." Elijah replied with a smile.

Hayley shook her head. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Let's go see what the limit on this platinum card is." Elijah suggested directing them back to the shop they had just left.

"I don't want you spending a bunch of money on me, Elijah." Hayley protested, stopping in front of the doors of the store.

"Who said it was my card?" Elijah asked, his eyes glowing with amusement.

Hayley looked confused and then it dawned on her. "You took _Klaus'_ credit card. I thought you were the _moral_ brother?"

"I am, most of the time," Elijah said with a slight shrug before he opened the door. Taking the card out of his wallet he handed it to Hayley who began to examine the contents of the store with a new enthusiasm.

"Let's see. I think this three hundred dollar scarf would look great on Katherine." Hayley announced. "Hey, Katherine what do you think of this scarf?"

Katherine came over and took the scarf in her hands. "It's nice."

"Sold," Hayley announced, triumphantly. It did not take long before she had finished with her purchases for the day. She had only entered five shops and found it quite useful when Elijah presented her with another one of Klaus' credit cards. She was having a great time even though her feet were sore as hell by the time she was done. Stefan, Matt, Elijah and Marcel were about to fall over from the purchases the women had made.

"Merry Christmas to somebody," Stefan mumbled.

"Stop whining," Rebekah snapped at him.

"Rebekah, you could carry some of your bags," Marcel told her shifting her purchases about.

Rebekah looked at him quirking an eyebrow. "Why should I, when I have you lot to do it for me?"

Marcel gritted his teeth as they made it to the Mikaelsons' home. Caroline opened the door and greeted them all with a big smile. "What happened to you hair?" Matt asked her. Caroline frowned and touch her hair which was sticking out and had cookie batter in it.

Laughing, Caroline shook her head. "You think that's bad, you should see the other guy."

As they walked in they saw a shirtless Klaus walking through the great room. There were remnants of different colored icing on the parts of him they could see and his hair was a mess.

"Great look, Klaus," Katherine called.

"I do not want anything made in that kitchen," Matt said.

"I second that," Stefan announced.

"Yup," Marcel was rocking on his heels seeing Klaus in a whole new light. A light he viewed with avid horror. His mentor as a baby vamp's personal Christmas cookie. "Gah."

"Come on, guys," Caroline cried. "I've been in the kitchen all day slaving away to make you the best Christmas cookies _ever_."

"Can we not use the S word?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline bit the inside of her cheek. "But, really, I mean I worked really hard on this. So, can you please, just have good time? _Please_!"

"Just tell us you did not do anything weird with the cookies that ended up in the oven?" Hayley told Caroline.

"Nope, there was the cookie batter that I made cookies with. Then there was the cookie batter that-" Caroline began.

"Hey, no, wow." Marcel shouted, placing his hands over Davina's ears. "Young ears here."

Davina rolled her eyes and pulled Marcel's hands away from her ears. "I know what sex is, Marcel-."

"And always remember to use a condom," Klaus announced with a smirk as he bounded down the stairs and grabbed Caroline spinning her around.

"Why would you need a condom?" Caroline asked, bewildered.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look. "Why don't we go get those cookies?" Elijah suggested.

"Yes, I'll help you," Klaus pulled away from Caroline. "You go ahead and sit with your friends. It's been a long day." Elijah and Klaus hurried into the kitchen.

"You haven't told her yet," Elijah demanded once they were in the kitchen. Klaus began to pull out glasses and to pour drinks for their guests. "_Niklaus_."

Klaus bit off the head of a reindeer before answering. "_No_, I have not."

Elijah leaned against the counter as Klaus loaded up the tray. "_When_ are you planning on telling her?"

Klaus looked his brother in the eye. "_Never_ or after Hayley has the baby and leaves like we know she will." He then shoved the body of the reindeer into his mouth and hurried out of the kitchen with the drinks.

Elijah frowned, picking up a Santa Claus shaped cookie and imagined it was his brother's body he was about to bite into before he bit the head off. The cookies were actually very good. Hayley walked into the kitchen and picked up a cookie. "I take it the evil spawn did not tell his little friend about the paternity of the bun in my oven?"

Shaking his head, Elijah put an arm around Hayley. "Klaus is complicated but he will come around before the baby is born." He did not know if he was trying to convince Hayley or himself.

**Thanks for reading, faving, following, reviewing and I will see you all tomorrow with Katherine's Christmas card. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thanks for coming back for another chapter of TNOFW. This is Katherine's Christmas card. Next up we have Klaus' Christmas card. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 4: Breaking and Entering

All the stockings were hung up with care knowing that Christmas would soon be there as a newly human Kat slunk down the stairs. She knew that she must escape this new hell for Silas might soon be there. If only not one of those fools upstairs might make her disappear. Stealing barefoot through the room she soon found a young girl sitting nestled under a blanket with care. Taking a quick peek she found the girl unaware as she sipped her hot chocolate with nary a care.

"Where are you going?" Davina asked as Katherine snuck to the door.

Shaking with fury, Katherine turned on her heel. "What's it to you and what the hell do you care?"

Shrugging, Davina stared into the fire. "I don't. I was just curious."

"Whatever." Katherine turned back to her task to steal out into the night. She hated to deal with the little witch, who to be honest, gave her quite a fright. Opening the door wide, Katherine poked a toe outside. Then she hesitated, looking back at the girl thinking, 'Sentimentality is so highly over rated.' But deep in her heart the silly little brat gave her quite a start and suddenly she wanted a tart.

"Damn," sliding her foot back in through the door Katherine came near. Davina stared up at her thinking her queer.

"Weren't you on your way out the door?" Davina asked, feeling herself becoming bored in the presence of someone Klaus referred to as that conniving little whore.

Sighing, Katherine strode over to the stockings hanging above the fireplace. "Dear God, they have got to be kidding themselves with this." Reaching inside Hayley's stocking, she pulled out a box, inside was a portrait of Klaus. Katherine sneered at the sketch of the proud papa with his baby werepuppy on his knee with Caroline at his side. Hayley and Elijah stood to one side behind Klaus' back.

Throwing the sketch into the fire, Katherine pulled out an envelope, which she tore open. Looking inside, she found two certificates to a spa in Italy. Grinning to herself, Katherine stuffed the contents of the envelope into her purse.

Digging inside the stocking once more, she removed a tiny box. Popping it open, she gasped at the round diamond nestled within. Taking the ring, she slid it onto her left ring finger. Examining the way the gem sparkled in the light of the fire Katherine felt a glow, having forgotten about the teenager in the room.

"What are you doing?" Davina questioned Katherine, staring at the diamond. "Oh, is that for Hayley?

Rolling her eyes, Katherine sighed. Of course, the child had to ruin the moment. Attempting to pull the ring back off, she found it was stuck. "God damn it." She groaned yanking at the thing. "Oh, whatever."

Glancing at the presents under the tree, she began to pick them up reading the tags. Smiling to herself, she switched the tag on Klaus' present for Caroline to read her name. Picking up the tag of Rebekah's present for Elijah, she switched the tags so that the present was now going to go to Matt. Elijah's present for Klaus was going to Hayley.

"Can I help?" Davina asked.

"Sure," Katherine replied with a wicked smile as Davina switched Caroline's present for Klaus' to Marcel. Marcel's present for Klaus was going to Rebekah. When they were finished the two females smiled at each other.

"What should we do now?" Davina asked, wide awake now at 2 am.

"WE?" Katherine crossed her arms. She was about to say that they weren't going to do anything but seeing the hopeful look in the girl's eyes, she felt guilty about not having been able to spend time with her own daughter when she was growing up. She really hated being human again. "WE are going to go ice skating?"

Davina began to laugh. "Ice skating? In New Orleans? You're kidding!"

Smirking, Katherine placed a hand on her hip. "When there is a will, there is a way and I am used to getting my way. Now, you sit tight, little girl, and let me work some of my own magic."

Hurrying back up the stairs, Katherine snuck past Klaus', Rebekah's and Elijah's bedrooms. Easing a door open, she peered inside. "You asleep?" she called to the occupant of the room.

"Nope," Stefan responded.

"Well, come on," Katherine called, waving a hand that the vampire could see. Stefan dressed himself and then walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Field trip. Now, keep your voice down." She pointed in the general direction of the bedrooms of the Original siblings. Sliding the door open to the next bedroom, Katherine walked inside. "Matt," she called, shaking the football player.

Mat woke with a start and would have screamed if Katherine didn't cover his mouth with her hand. "Shush, I'm still human. So, get over it."

"What's going on?" Matt asked with a sleepy yawn.

"I'm taking the little witch downstairs ice skating and I think she needs some semi-normal company. You and Stefan are the closest thing to that in this house. So, let's go already." She began to tug the covers off when she realized the boy wasn't wearing anything. Smiling broadly, she turned around. "I'll be outside while you dress. Unless you want help?"

Matt shook his head as he stared at the back of the former vampire who looked so much like his ex. "I'm good with the dressing myself thing. Picked it up when I was about six."

"Your loss." Katherine called quietly over her shoulder before she walked out of the room.

Minutes later Matt joined them in the hallway. They snuck downstairs and after grabbing Caroline's coat for Davina, they left. Vampires didn't need coats but human children did Katherine had reasoned when Stefan protested her taking Caroline's things. Davina had told them both she was not kid. No one had paid attention to the girl.

"Whose car are we taking?" Katherine asked the group.

"None of us have a car." Stefan reminded her.

Smirking, Katherine revealed four sets of car keys. "Which one?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Which one does that belong to?" He pointed at Rebekah's car.

"Don't know, don't care." Katherine told them.

"It's Bekah's," Matt informed them. "And I do not think she would like the idea of you driving it."

Katherine paused with one leg in the driver's side of the car. "And who's going to tell her?"

Matt hesitated. "No one, I guess." Katherine slid into the driver's side of the car as Matt slid into the passenger side.

"I've never driven a car before." Davina told them, eyeing the driver's side of the car where Katherine was about to shut the door and stopped in mid-movement.

"Really?" Katherine asked. Davina nodded. "Okay, then consider this your crash course." She held out the keys to Davina.

"Seriously?" Davina asked, reaching for the keys.

Matt stared at them, startled. "You're not really going to let her drive, are you?"

Katherine retracted her hand from Davina. "Do you promise to not kill us?"

Davina kept her eyes on the keys. "I promise." Katherine grinned. "Here you go." She handed the keys over and climbed into the back with Stefan.

As Davina got behind the wheel, Matt jumped out of the car. "No way am I sitting in the passenger seat if she's driving. Stefan, trade? Please."

Stefan sighed. "Of course. Ask the dead guy to sit in the death seat with the inexperienced driver." He shook his head as he slid into the seat beside Davina.

"Hi," Davina said to Stefan.

"First rule, keep your eyes on the road," Katherine told Davina, leaning forward in her seat.

"Second rule," Matt told Davina as he pulled Katherine back into her seat. "Remember to buckle up."

Davina reached out to pull the seat belt which seemed to be stuck. Stefan reached around her and pulled it forward, shoving the piece of metal into its buckle. "Thanks," Davina told Stefan with a wide smile.

"Eyes on the road," Katherine called out again.

Davina nodded, looking at the driveway. "Okay, so which one is the brake and which one is the accelerator?" Stefan pointed out which pedal was which.

"Now," Stefan told the girl. "You want to pull the stick back and then put the car in reverse. Then place your foot _gently_ on the gas." Davina nodded and then pushed down on the gas pedal making the car move backward slamming each of the passengers back into their seats. Panicking, she slammed her foot down on the brake causing them all to get jerked forward.

"Oh, my God." Davina gasped, her eyes wide. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Matt called as Katherine reconsidered her earlier moment of spontaneity.

"This is too hard. Someone else should drive." Davina was about to undo her belt buckle when Stefan placed a hand over hers.

"Try again," Stefan told her.

"No, I can't. It's too hard. And I'll end up hurting one of you." Davina protested.

Stefan shook his head. "You have to learn sometime. So, let's try it again, D."

Davina stared at Stefan. "I guess I could try one more time." Stefan smiled as Davina turned back to face the driveway. She pushed her foot down, tentatively making the car crawl down the driveway. When they were at the end Stefan instructed Davina to then turn the wheel _slowly_ so they could get onto the road. "Remember to look for cars when you're exiting a driveway. Now, switch gears to drive."

Davina began to laugh when they began to move down the road. "I did it. I'm driving. This is so cool. Thank you, Stefan."

"And Katherine." Katherine muttered loudly as she sulked in the back seat.

"Come on, Katherine," Matt elbowed her lightly. "It's her first time doing this. Don't you remember the first time you did something that made you really excited?"

Katherine thought about it. "Yes, I can think of something like that." Staring at Matt, she allowed it to sink into the boy's brain what she was trying to communicate.

Matt flushed slightly. "Yeah, okay. Maybe talking about my first experiences is not a good subject to be discussing with you."

Katherine rolled her eyes, staring at the street. The Mystic Falls crew were _so_ _very_ boring and now that she knew that Elijah was hooking up with that werebitch she wanted to be anywhere but New Orleans."

"Katherine, where is this place we're going to?" Davina called.

Settling into giving the girl instructions, Katherine allowed her thoughts of Elijah, and Klaus being his typical psycho self, drain away. When they arrived in front of the building, Katherine instructed Davina to park in a discreet location, not too close to the building itself. They walked up to the New Orleans recreation center.

"This is where you thought we were going to skate?" Davina pouted, looking at the closed doors of the building.

"Yes," Katherine announced proudly.

"Sorry to break it to you, Katherine but the place is closed." Stefan reminded Katherine, who rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She marched up to the doors.

"Davina," Katherine called. "Come here." Davina walked up to the doors cautiously. "Concentrate on how much you want to go inside the building," Katherine instructed the girl. Davina frowned but she did as she was instructed squeezing her eyes shut and thinking about the feel of the ice beneath her skates. "You can open them now." When Davina opened her eyes Katherine's eyes were sparkling with amusement. They both moved to stare at the now wide open doors. "After you," Katherine told the teenage witch.

Davina giggled as she cautiously walked inside. When she was though the entrance she whirled around to wave for the others to come inside. When they were all in the building, Davina waved a hand and the doors closed. Katherine led the way to the area where they would be borrowing skates. Pulling out boxes, she found the right sizes for everyone.

Katherine laced her boots and stood up. Moving too quickly, she nearly fell over, forgetting she wasn't a vampire. Matt reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thank you," Katherine told Matt looking into his eyes.

Matt nodded before letting go. "You're welcome."

"Um… Matt," Katherine called, wobbling slightly. "I may need a little more help."

Matt shook his head as he came to walk beside Katherine, steadying her whenever she began to tip.

Davina was already on the ice by the time Katherine got out to the rink. She felt a spike of jealousy when Stefan took Davina's hand and they began to skate around the rink, hand in hand. They were talking and laughing together and looked carefree. Katherine wanted that more than anything. Without thinking, she moved out onto the ice and then she would have fallen if Matt wasn't there to stop her. "You keep catching me. Why?" Katherine asked Matt.

Shrugging, the boy kept a hand on Katherine's back as they began to skate together slowly. "You just seem like you need help. And, in spite of your being evil and all, I think people deserve second chances. Someone taught me that not long ago."

"Oh," Katherine's lips pursed as she stared at the boy who kept his eyes ahead of him.

"That and it's kind of funny seeing you being so clutzy." Matt teased Katherine while she shook her head.

"Ha ha," Katherine swatted Matt nearly knocking herself off her feet again. Matt slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. 'Maybe there were perks to being human after all,' Katherine thought as she and Matt spun around the rink. She began to find her balance, after ten rotations. This was the most fun that Katherine had had in hundreds of years. She was completely shocked.

Davina was laughing at something that Stefan was saying. Katherine was shocked that she did not feel the slightest resentment toward the two after an hour of skating. Realizing that her fingers were entangled with Matt's she felt her lips twitching upward. "Are you having fun?" Matt asked looking down at Katherine.

"Yes, I am. I can't believe being human can be this fun." Katherine let go of Matt's hand long enough to twirl around with her arms outstretched and that was the first time that she let go of the fear and resentment that two hundred years of running from Klaus had caused her to feel. This was the first time she let go and began to truly feel alive. Opening her eyes, she gazed at Matt.

Without a thought, Katherine skated toward and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him on the mouth. Pulling back after a long minute, she gazed up at him. "Merry Christmas." Katherine whispered.

"But it's not Christmas yet," Matt protested. "Not that I'm complaining."

Katherine ran her hand up and into his hair. "No, it's not, but it feels like Christmas because I've already received the best gift I've ever been given."

Matt nodded. "Well then, Merry Christmas, Katherine." Matt leaned down and kissed Katherine on the lips causing her to smile. It was a _very_ Merry Christmas. Maybe she should switch the tags back on the presents, she thought. 'Not really.' She was happy but that didn't mean she was going to change her ways _too_ quickly. One little human action at a time.

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and reviewing. Thank you WeasleysGroupie, Klaroline-Lovegames and elijahlover. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time for Klaus's Christmas card. The next one will be Davina's. Without further ado I present you with next story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Ho, ho, ho Merry Enemies

Waking up with a start, Klaus Mikaelson's eyelids fluttered open. Yawning widely, he wondered what had woken him when he heard it again. The sound of someone knocking on the front door. If it turned out to be carolers he would drain them and pretend the blood came from the local hospital. That was what they deserved for disturbing the perfection of his slumber with Caroline in his arms.

Sitting up without waking Caroline, Klaus sped out of the room and down the stairs not bothering to put on anything other than a pair of pyjama pants Caroline had bought him as a pre-Christmas gift. Jerking the door open, he allowed his vampiric features to come to the surface. To his dismay the faces that greeted him were not carolers although he wouldn't be surprised if they joined hands and had begun to sing. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Papa Hybrid." Damon Salvatore greeted Klaus with a wide grin. "Can we come in?" Klaus allowed his features to return to normal although he continued to glare at the trio in front of him wordlessly. "We brought a peace offering," Damon told the hybrid. Holding out an arm he ushered a blonde woman forward.

"Car-o-line, get your perky rear end down here!" Damon shouted and Klaus had to resist the urge to rip his heart out of his chest.

Caroline appeared at the top of the staircase. When she saw the woman in the doorway, her face lit up. "MOM!" Speeding down the stairs and past Klaus, the baby vampire pulled her mother into an embrace. In spite of the fact that he wanted her all to himself, Klaus couldn't help but smile at Caroline's joy.

Damon took that opportunity to speed into the house, leaving the Gilberts standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Elena, Jeremy. Welcome. Come in," Elijah called as he strode down the stairs hand in hand with Hayley.

Elena walked in first with Jeremy walking inside reluctantly watching Klaus for any sudden movement. Klaus simply smirked at the boy. "Is Miss Bennett with you?" Klaus asked the boy feeling something in the air.

"Yeah… but she's not the only one." Jeremy told him before walking away.

"Oh?" Klaus peered outside to see a woman dismounting a motorcycle and two people who looked just like Stefan and Elena. Or was it Katherine? When Stefan and the doppleganger came to the door, Stefan greeted Klaus, "Merry Christmas," he said, walking by Klaus with a grin which felt oddly familiar.

Walking into the great room, Klaus found Caroline sitting on one of the couches talking to her mother. Elena was talking to Elijah and Hayley. He thought she was talking about the baby with glee, touching Hayley's stomach. Rolling his eyes, he saw Stefan and what he believed now was Katherine having a heated discussion. Then he looked under the tree to see Matt, Katherine, Davina and Stefan curled up. Damon was sitting next to his brother with a smile.

"I have never been on a motorcycle before. But that was amazing." A voice from behind Klaus said and everyone else ignored her. Klaus turned to look at the woman with long black hair and large dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, where are my manners." The woman smiled widely. "I'm Tessa. Or Quetsiya."

Klaus blinked at the woman, then his attention moved back to the man he thought was Stefan as he lit the fire by staring at it. As if he could hear Klaus' confusion across the room, the Stefan clone walked over to Klaus. "Hello, Klaus. We meet again. I'm Silas."

Gulping, Klaus just stared at Silas feeling irritated and afraid. This made him even angrier. "Why are you in my house, Silas?" Klaus hissed.

"They didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays." Damon called as he waved in the general direction of Silas, Tessa and the doppleganger woman who was chewing at the ends of her hair. "Don't mind crazy pants."

Klaus shook his head. "Who?"

"Amara, Silas 'great love.' Tessa informed Klaus with air quotes.

"She is my great love." Silas protested.

"Whatever," Tessa snapped.

"Tessa, chill." Damon called to the witch. "The kids are sleeping." He pointed to the four bodies under the tree.

Klaus needed a drink, or to get out of this house or to blow the house up. Escaping into the kitchen, he began to breathe regularly again when one of the Elena, Katherine, Amara people came into the kitchen. "Oh, hi. I was just going to get a drink. But if you want to be alone." The girl began to back out toward the door.

"Elena?" Klaus called. The girl stopped in her tracks and Klaus sighed in relief. "Sit down and I'll pour you something. Then you can get me caught up on what the hell just walked into my house."

Taking a seat on a stool, Elena accepted the wine glass that Klaus offered her. "Um, that tastes really good. Vintage?"

Rolling his eyes, Klaus smirked before holding out the wine bottle for Elena to examine. "And already I remember your fondness for avoiding answering a direct question."

Elena brushed aside a layer of her hair. "I'm not avoiding, I'm just not sure what you want me to say. This wasn't my idea. Damon got up yesterday and said he wanted to spend the holiday with Stefan no matter whether Stefan wanted him around or not… And I wanted to make sure that Caroline was okay."

Klaus came around the counter and sat down next the doppleganger. "And why would she not be?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Really? Do you really think I would trust you to keep her safe? Bonnie's dead and right now I'm trying to make sure that I don't lose any more of my friends. I would think you could understand that Mr. I Kept My Family in Boxes for Centuries."

Klaus began to laugh when there was a shout from the great room and he sped in with Elena at his heels. "Damon," Elena screamed because Marcel had nearly shoved the Salvatore brother's head into the fireplace. Klaus folded his arms over his chest with a smirk until he saw the look on Caroline's face. "Damn," he muttered before speeding forward and knocking Marcel off his feet.

Klaus held Marcel down by the throat. "Marcel, this may be your town but this is my house. Now, play nice with my guests."

Getting up, Klaus looked at Damon who was glaring at Marcel rubbing at his neck. "I just said that Rebekah gets around a lot. A fact we all know to be true and the dude jumps me." He was explaining to Elena.

"That is not true," Rebekah yelled coming to stand next to Marcel. "I have not been with half as many women as Nik."

"What about the men?" Matt joked and then he regretted the comment when several Originals and one king of New Orleans turned to glare at him.

"Can't we just get through the day!" Katherine called, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"OW!" Hayley suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to the werewolf who fell to her knees. "Elijah! Klaus! The baby. Oh! OWWWW!" Hayley's eyes were brimming over with tears as Elijah and Klaus ran to her side followed by Rebekah. Elijah picked Hayley up and carried her up the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Liz asked Caroline.

"I don't know, Mom." Caroline said before she took Klaus' hand, who looked paler than usual and sped upstairs with him. Rebekah and Marcel followed them. When Klaus entered the room, he saw Hayley's face contort as she screamed once more. "Ahhh!" Her back arched and Elijah's expression was panicked. That was not a good sign. Klaus had rarely seen his brother look this upset before.

The door opened once more to emit three witches and Jeremy. "What do you want?" Klaus snapped at them. He hated this feeling of helplessness he felt as the witches came to stand beside the bed.

"We might be able to find out what's wrong with her," Tessa told Klaus.

Klaus frowned. "I don't want any of you touching her." He moved to block the witches from Hayley.

"Klaus, let them help," Caroline pleaded, taking Hayley's hand. She wasn't very fond of the werewolf but that didn't mean she wanted her or the baby to die.

"Caroline, you don't understand," Klaus told her.

"Then explain it to me, because it looks like they're offering help, and you're being your usual control freak self as always. I mean, I could understand if it were your child. But-" Caroline's words stopped as her throat closed up when Klaus' eyes filled with tears.

"Caroline-" Klaus began.

"No," Caroline snapped. Her posture stiffened. But she held onto Hayley's hand firmly. "You're going to be okay, Hayley. You and the baby are going to be okay." She then looked Klaus in the eye. "Let them help her. Or I will personally move you out of the way."

Klaus moved out of the way and Tessa placed her hand down on Hayley's stomach murmuring in Aramaic. Tessa's hand went out to Silas'. Silas took hold of Davina's on the other side of the bed. Davina reached out at the same time as Silas, for a fourth that Klaus could only assume was Bonnie's. They began to chant and Hayley began to calm down.

Minutes passed before Hayley began to breathe regularly and she stared at Elijah and then turned to the witches. "Thank you."

Klaus stared at Caroline, who refused to look at him. Whirling on his heel he sped out of the room and out of the house. Stalking down the street, he wanted nothing more than to kill someone. Heading for the quarter he decided he would feed on a few tourists and possibly stop by the airport and leave New Orleans until all these creatures left his home. He hadn't gotten far when Damon appeared at his side. "Go away before I rip your head off," Klaus snapped.

Damon shook his head. "I don't think you really want to do that. Heard what happened upstairs. Thought you might want some company. And seeing as your house is currently being populated with some of my _least_ favorite people I thought I'd go for a walk with my favorite hybrid."

Glowering at Damon, Klaus decided to keep walking. "What happened to wanting to spend time with your brother?"

"Well, Stef doesn't remember me yet, Tessa promised she would take care of that soon, so in the meantime I have to entertain myself somehow." Klaus grunted at Damon's words. They continued walking until they found a party raging. Smirking at each other, they walked inside.

"I haven't had a decent bite to eat in ages." Damon yelled over the music as he twirled a short blonde girl in front of him. Klaus smiled as he moved with his dance partner ignoring the fact that he wanted Caroline in his arms, not this girl.

"You're hot," The girl said, what was her name, Stacy? Klaus smirked down at her before sinking his teeth into her neck. Drinking his fill, Klaus opened his wrist for the girl.

"Now, go away." Klaus told her through gritted teeth.

Damon had just finished with his and they decided to find some other girls to feed on. Hours later they had linked arms and strolled out of the house together. In the street, they began to sing carols. After compelling some tourists they had an entire group caroling through the streets.

When they arrived back at his home, Klaus waved for the carolers to stand beneath the room he figured Caroline was in. "Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock," Damon sang.

"Jingle Bell Ring and Jingle Bell Swing," Klaus sang dancing by himself. He was high on blood. It had been a long time but it had happened somehow.

"Giddy up Jingle Horse," Katherine sang from the doorway as she pulled Matt outside with her.

"Pick up Your Feet," Davina sang, joining them with Stefan. Klaus reached out and took the girl's hand and they began to laugh as he spun her around.

"Mix and Mingle with the Jingle Bell Beat," Marcel joined the chorus as Rebekah, Elena, Silas, Amara and Tessa piled outside.

"That's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell Rock." Klaus sang with all his desire to see Caroline smile at him again. But she never came to the window.

Klaus, Damon and the group stood waiting in silence for a time, waiting for Caroline. When there was no sign of her Damon decided to change tracks. "O, Silent Night." He began and then the others began to sing. Klaus sang with them but he was losing his buzz.

Shaking his head, Klaus walked up the steps and into the house. Glancing into Elijah's bedroom he found that Hayley was asleep. "Is she… alright?" He questioned his brother.

"She's doing better," Elijah whispered, rubbing Hayley's back.

Klaus nodded and moved onto his own room. When he opened the door he noticed that the only thing that told him Caroline had been there was her perfume lingering in the air. Moving back into the hallway, he opened the door to the room Caroline had chosen for herself when she had arrived. He was somewhat surprised to find the door wasn't locked.

Walking inside, Klaus noticed the bed was untouched. Striding over to the closet, he found her things were missing and he whirled around to find a piece of paper on the bed. Picking it up with dread, he opened it.

Dear Klaus,

I don't know what I was thinking coming down to New Orleans. I just broke up with Tyler _like_ a couple of months ago. It was unfair to you to give you false hope. You know what, no, it was totally fair because you kept a HUGE secret. I don't know how you got Hayley pregnant and I would like to be spared the details but you didn't tell me. How can I ever trust you if you can't be honest with me? I thought I meant more to you than that…

I don't know, I am so confused right now. I care about you, Klaus, but you just always seem to find a new way to drive people away from you. So, please, don't come after me. Give me some time to think this through. Maybe in another century I'll get over this. I don't know. I'm going back to school to study or something. Don't worry. I took my Mom.

Please, try to not lash out at the others. It's not their fault. I'll see you again… someday…

Caroline

Klaus scrunched up the note as tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto the paper. The carolers began to sing "I'm Dreamin' of a White Christmas" as Klaus trudged back down the stairs and gathered up every bottle he could find in the cupboard and then walked back up to his room and laid down. Opening the first bottle he began to drink. Then he walked back over to his door after the twenty fifth bottle and shoved every object he could find in front of it. He did not want to be disturbed until this bloody holiday was over.

An hour later, after his fiftieth bottle he picked up his phone, staring at it bleary eyed. "Hello, Car-o-line," Klaus hiccupped into the phone. "I know you told me to leave you be… but I am Niklaus bloody Mikaelson. I am the terror of the supernatural community and you are a silly little girl. Silly little baby vampire thing. You are a decedent of my bloodline. You and all your boring little friends from that small town in the middle of nowhere anyone with any SENSE cares about. I should find a white oak stake and put all of us out of our miseries. Then I won't have to think about you and your silly little thoughts about my humanity because we'll all be on the other side and it will no longer matter."

Sighing, Klaus deleted the message and then began again. "Caroline, love, I know you are angry with me but I wanted to say… Have a merry Christmas." With that said, he flopped onto his bed and passed out.

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and reviewing. Thank you for reviewing elijahlover and Ladybug Jess.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time for Davina's Christmas card. And I know Klaus did not get the happy ending in his card but the story is not over yet and we still have Caroline's, chapter twelve. The next card is Damon's. Sorry. Without further ado…**

Chapter 6: Witch Way is It?

Waking up for her second night at the Mikaelson's, Davina stretched. Since Caroline had run out the night before she had been staying in her room. With Marcel staying in Rebekah's room for the holiday season, Davina had convinced him to let her stay there too. Getting up, she hurried to get into the shower. When she got out, she opened the closet and smiled at the dresses hanging there. Pulling out a red one, she put it on and reminded herself to thank her fairy godmother, Rebekah, for the clothes.

Walking out into the hall on tiptoe, she snuck over to Stefan Salvatore's bedroom and knocked softly. The door opened and Davina's smile slid downward as Damon stood in front of her. "Hi, there, kid. Did you get lost?"

Davina's mouth opened and shut. "Oh. I'm looking for Stefan. Is he in there?"

Damon shook his head slowly, never letting the smirk slip a fraction. "Nope, just me and Lena. Stef, moved down the hall and away from Silas, Tessa and Amara, who are over there and there and there." Damon pointed to three rooms one of them across from the one he was residing in.

Sighing, Damon walked out into the hallway. He headed toward the end, past Klaus' room in which there was a loud banging sound, followed by an angry shout followed by a loud sob. "Do you think someone should make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" Davina asked, staring at the door. She wasn't the hybrid's biggest fan but it was the holidays. And they were trying to be nicer to each other.

Damon waved a hand, "Psst, nah. He'll get over. Klaus is just a loose cannon right now. Or maybe always. Right, Papa Hybrid?" He called and then there was another loud bang, followed by cursing.

"Okay, then, moving on." Damon ushered Davina in front of him and away from Klaus' room. He stopped in front of a door. Knocking lightly, he called. "Hey, amnesia vamp, you have a visitor."

Stefan opened the door and peered at Damon and then Davina. "Hey," he said to his new friend.

"Hi," Davina replied shyly.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. No funny business though. I don't want to have to separate you two." Damon warned, waving his finger before disappearing down the hallway.

"So," Davina said, feeling somewhat awkward. She knew that Stefan was a vampire. However, there wasn't much else she knew about him and she was eager to get to know him.

"So," Stefan said, shoving his hands deeply inside his pockets.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before Stefan broke the silence. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Okay," Davina replied with a bright smile. They headed downstairs and out the door.

"You know that Tessa gave me my memories back last night," Stefan informed Davina.

"Really?" Davina was surprised to hear this news.

"She wants me to kill Silas but I told her I wanted to wait until after the holidays." Staring at the sky, Stefan sighed. "I guess I was in a locker in the middle of a quarry all summer long."

"Oh, that's horrible," Davina placed a hand on Stefan's arm and he shrugged.

"I did remember one good thing, though."

"What?" Davina asked.

Stefan smiled, "See that motorcycle. That's mine."

"Are you going to teach me how to drive it, too?" Davina looked at the bike feeling a little queasy at the thought.

"No, I'm not." Stefan retorted with a chuckle. "You'll be riding on the back. So, you had better hold on tight." He walked over and picked up a helmet. He placed it on Davina's head. Then he helped her onto the back before he got on. When she wrapped her arms securely around his waist, he revved the engine and off they went.

They ended up in the quarter. Finding a little café, Stefan ordered a cup of coffee and Davina ordered crepes. "These are sooo good."

Stefan chuckled when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His eyebrows lifted when he saw the message. "What's wrong?" Davina inquired, swallowing a bite of crepe.

"Nothing. You mind if we swing by the airport?" Davina shook her head no and finished her food quickly. They got back onto the bike and Stefan drove them to the airport. Walking around people who were coming and going, Stefan and Davina found Caroline sitting on a chair in the lounge with a tissue box. When she saw Stefan, she leapt out of her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stefan," Caroline sobbed.

"What happened? Where's Liz? Did something happen? Was it Silas? I thought he was back at the house mentally torturing everyone." Stefan held Caroline away from him as she continued to cry.

"Mom went back home. I just couldn't get on the plane. But I can't face Klaus. He's a liar. A lying, hybrid liar. He just… sucks." Caroline moaned and then she giggled.

Stefan began to laugh at her comment. "He does suck and we suck, too."

Caroline began to laugh harder before she looked at Davina. "Hi," she turned to look at Stefan raising an eyebrow playfully.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Caroline gave Stefan a mock innocent gaze. "I didn't say anything. What happens during the holidays… It's like going to Vegas."

"Yeah, is that how you're defining your little affair with the unnamble one?" Stefan teased Caroline who glowered at him.

"Whatever, Stef? Do you guys want a drink?" Raising her eyebrows in question, Caroline looked from Stefan to Davina.

Davina opened her mouth but Stefan answered for her. "She's underage."

Caroline shook her head and waved the bartender over. "You know, I did a lot of things when I was her age."

"Yes, and now you are _older_ and wiser." Stefan retorted, staring at Caroline.

"Hmm hmmm, Mr. Ripper. Do we need to get into your bad behavior?" Taking a glass of champagne, she handed it to Davina. Stefan shook his head while the girl began to sip her drink. After finishing a bottle, Caroline purchased another for the road. When they walked out to the parking lot Caroline shook her head. "You just had to bring your bike." Whirling around on her heel, Caroline found someone to compel out of his car.

"It's a Ferrari," Caroline squealed in delight. "I've never driven a Ferrari."

"And you won't be today." Stefan yanked the car keys away and slid into the driver's seat. Caroline pouted but got into the passenger seat. Davina climbed into the back.

"I love this car," Davina called to them.

"Good, maybe Santa will get you one for Christmas," Caroline called back to her.

"Really?" Davina yelled back.

"Sure," Caroline replied, "And a soul for Klaus. And a Mikaelson free world for all."

"Caroline," Stefan began before Caroline unbuckled her seat belt and stood up.

"I feel like I'm flying," she shouted.

"Caroline, cut it out," Stefan shouted, grabbing her around the waist and jerking her back into her seat. "You're going to make me crash the car. So, just stop being an idiot."

Caroline glared at Stefan. "I am not an idiot. You know who's an idiot. My dead best friend, Bonnie; she's an idiot. She was in love with Jeremy. And now she's dead. Not like us dead, but dead dead. And I'm never going to see her again."

Davina sat back in her seat thinking. "I could bring her back."

"What?" Caroline gasped, hugging her champagne bottle to her chest. "Do you really think you could do that? Like a Christmas miracle or something."

"Care," Stefan protested. "You know that kind of magic is dangerous."

Caroline waved him away. "What would you need?"

Davina thought about it. "There's a magic shop in the quarter. I just need to buy some supplies and the right spell from one of Esther's book."

"Which means we have to go back to the Mikaelson's," Caroline frowned. "Okay. So, I'll get the supplies with Stefan, and Damon can help you get the pages you need." She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Damon.

They stopped in front of the magic shop just as Damon pulled up in front. Davina climbed into Damon's car after leaving a list with Caroline. "So, we're going to be raising the dead this Christmas?" Damon asked Davina with a grin.

"I hope so," Davina told him as they got out of his car in front of the Mikaelson's. They walked inside to find Elena and Katherine arguing. Amara was cowering in a corner. Tessa was blowing on a marshmallow before she stabbed Silas in the leg with the poker. Rebekah and Marcel were arguing about something, again. Elijah and Hayley were sitting on the couch calmly watching the others self-destruct.

Damon and Davina walked up the stairs and were headed down the hall when a worse-for-wear Klaus stumbled out of his bedroom in his boxers. "Will one of you go get me a bottle of something? Doesn't matter what," he pleaded, swaying from side to side.

Davina could only stare at him. "I think you need to take a shower more than you need to drink."

Klaus sped in front of her. "I could snap your neck in an instant."

"I'd like to see you try," Davina told him. Klaus growled before he leaned away from her.

"What are you two up to? And why does she smell like champagne? Gee, Salvatore, I know Elena is young. But isn't this a bit much." Klaus smirked at them.

"Ew, no," Damon and Davina protested at the same time.

"We're bringing Caroline's friend, Bonnie back," Davina told Klaus.

Klaus stared down at her. "Good luck with that, sweetheart. I will be attending your funeral I take it," with that he disappeared back into his room.

"Psycho," Davina said as she and Damon headed toward Elijah's room.

Davina found the book she needed and then pulled the pages out while Damon kept watch. "Go team, D." Damon said, proudly as they headed back down the hall to be accosted by a fully clothed Klaus. "What do you want?" Damon frowned at Klaus, who was blocking their exit.

"If you insist on this fool's errand, I am going with you," Klaus told them.

Damon and Davina traded a look and then Damon shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"Caroline won't like this," Davina told Damon as they left the house.

Damon sighed, knowing that Klaus heard her, but he continued toward his car. Davina got into the back as Klaus got into the passenger seat. "Where are we going to be performing this spell, pray tell?" Klaus inquired.

"At the church I live in," Davina told him.

"Ah, hallowed ground. The perfect place to perform the dark arts." Klaus announced with a smile, looking into the rearview mirror at Davina who raised her chin in defiance.

"It will work," Davina told him flatly.

"Oh, of that I'm sure," Klaus replied. "But what will you do when you drop the veil to the other side and every supernatural being on earth is free to wreak havoc for Christmas?"

Davina's eyes widened. "What do mean I would be dropping the veil? What veil? I was just trying to help Caroline because you made her so miserable."

Klaus turned in his seat and glared at the young witch. "You should not speak about things you know nothing of. You are a mere infant and know nothing. I have lived lifetimes."

Davina would not relent. "You did something really mean to her. And you think that being really old makes it okay?" She spat back at him. "You are going to make the worst father EVER."

Klaus snarled. "If you were my daughter I would bloody well show you how to respect your elders."

"Well, I'm really glad you aren't my father because I would never respect you. You're a horrible monster." Davina screamed at Klaus causing all the glass on Damon's car to shatter. "I hate you." Davina screamed, causing both the vampires to cover their ears and the car began to zoom forward.

"Slow down," Klaus ordered Damon who had removed his hands from the wheel.

"I'm not the one who's driving." Damon yelled at him.

Klaus turned back to stare at Davina, who was crying and her eyes were locked on the road as the speedometer creeped dangerously toward the right. Leaping into the backseat, he grabbed the girl by the shoulders. When her gaze locked with his, his brain began to explode with pain. "Davina," Klaus managed to say through clenched teeth.

Davina closed her eyes but somewhere inside she heard his voice. Somewhere in what felt like a lifetimes ago, she heard his voice echoing through her thoughts. "Davina," Klaus called to her and she saw his face but not now. Years ago. "Da-vin-a." Her father picked her up and whirled her around. And she gasped, feeling the same hands on her shoulders now.

Opening her eyes, Davina stared at Klaus in bewilderment. She hadn't seen her father since she was three. Now her tears poured down her cheeks as memories, not of the past, but of the future trickled in. Her mind was clouded with visions of a child who had yet to be born. But a girl was here now being held by her father who did not know he was her father. Sobbing openly, she wrapped her arms around Klaus waist.

How long was it since either of her parents had held her? Too long. She was not able to stay that way for long before Damon stopped the car in front of the church. "We're here." He told them soberly before getting out.

Klaus pulled away from Dvina and got out of the car. She was surprised when he helped her out of the back. "Thank you, Da- Klaus." Staring at Klaus she wondered if some part of him knew who she was and that's why he hadn't tried to kill her yet. No, it was probably the power thing.

Davina stood in front of the church doors after Damon went inside. "Are you coming?" Klaus called as he opened the door for her.

"Yes, just give me a minute. And, Klaus," Klaus turned to look down at Davina. "I was wrong. You're going to make a really great dad." Watching her father's eyes light up Davina felt proud of herself. She wasn't sure how it was possible to be here in this time while her mother was pregnant with her. However, there had to be a reason. If there was anything she could do to aid in her father regaining his humanity she would join in his families' quest to help him. No matter what it took she knew her father was a good man.

Stepping up the church steps, she walked inside with Klaus following her to see what awaited them.

Maybe this was a Christmas miracle in which she remembered who she was and who she belonged to. Reaching out, she took Klaus' hand in hers and strode into the church with purpose.

"Tonight we are going to perform a miracle and bring Bonnie Bennett back to us." Davina announced confidently. "Without damaging the veil." She had confidence in her powers. After all, she was a Mikaelson.

**Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and liked the twist on D's paternity. It's a bit off. Maybe. We'll see. Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. Klaroline-lovegames for you reviewing this chapter and chapter four. I forgot to add you name last time. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. There was question from a guest reviewer pertaining to how Davina could be Klaus.' That question will be explained in chapter 12. This chapter is a bit sad because there is character death. Dum, dum, dum. However, most of the story is upbeat from here. I hope you enjoy anyway. The next Christmas card is Stefan's. Without further ado…**

Chapter 7: The Talented Mr. Salvatore

Standing off to the side beside his younger brother, Damon was having reservations about this whole bringing Bonnie back. It wasn't that he didn't miss the prissy little witch. There are many things that Damon would do to see Judgy again but being stuck in an old church with Caroline, who was glaring daggers at Klaus, who had his own problems with a teenage witch whose affections seemed to have shifted from his brother to the hybrid, was not one of them. Girls were fickle. And this one was obviously no exception.

Turning to Stefan, Damon opened his mouth to find that his brother was sulking. "Cheer up, man. It's a little crush. Once she realizes that he's never going to get over Caroline, she'll be all over you."

Stefan's face turned red as he turned to look at Damon. "What are you talking about, Damon?"

"You and the super witch in training. I saw the whole flirt-a-thon the last couple of days," Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "She's kind of cute. A bit short. But who's judging. Oh, wait Bonnie." Damon smiled. Yes, Judgy would soon be back given the pace that Davina was working at as she bossed Klaus around. Damon wondered if the hybrid were allowing that happen because he was trying to impress Caroline.

Caroline had now taken a place in a pew toward the front of the church. She was praying. "Caroline, I'm not sure that works for our kind," Klaus called, amused.

"Damon, would you please tell the jackass, formerly known as Klaus, to please take his opinions and shove them," Caroline muttered as she held her hands together more tightly.

"Damon, please tell Caroline that I understand her being angry with me for keeping a secret but I love her and will not give up on us," Klaus replied, staring at Caroline.

"Damon, tell Klaus that he doesn't deserve another chance. Lying is evil," Caroline retorted.

"Damon, please tell Caroline that I am truly sorry for lying to her but I did not believe she understands what happened." Klaus walked toward Caroline as he spoke.

"Damon, tell Klaus that I am tired of listening to his bullshit excuses," Caroline hissed, closing her eyes more tightly.

"Would you two please just talk to each other so we can go back to doing something more important, like talking about how great I am?" Damon inquired playfully.

Caroline began to laugh in spite of how much she wanted to stay angry. Opening her eyes she found Klaus in front of her. He reached down and pulled her up. "You are insanely sexy," Klaus informed Caroline.

"Thank you for noticing," Damon replied.

Klaus and Caroline ignored him as they were about to kiss when Davina yelled. Everyone turned to find the girl yelling, her head thrown back and suddenly Bonnie was standing in front of them. Davina collapsed and Klaus was running before anyone knew what happened. Picking the girl up, he let out a howl of grief which made everyone in the room shake.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, moving toward him slowly.

Klaus was rocking back and forth with the girl in his arms. "NOOoooo." The hybrid moaned, holding the girl's body close to him.

"What's going on?" Damon called walking over to the hybrid and the possibly dead witch in his arms.

"She's my daughter," Klaus moaned. "She's mine." Everyone in the group stood in silence as they watched the hybrid crouched down beside his daughter, clutching her in his arms. He was sobbing, bitterly, gasping in pain.

Finally, his gaze shifted to Bonnie who was standing behind him. Stroking Davina's hair, Klaus picked the girl up from the floor and carried her over to Bonnie. Kneeling before the resurrected witch, he opened his mouth. "Help her."

Bonnie was surprised to see Klaus like this and she felt tears welling up in her own eyes. "I can't," she whispered.

Klaus' mouth shut as he glared bitterly up at the witch, pressing his wet cheek to his daughter's head. "This is not for me, Bonnie, this is for Davina. She is a child. She has no blood on her hands. Please," Klaus hissed miserably. "I am not asking you to forget who and what I am, but do not blame her. She is innocent."

Staring at Damon, Bonnie's mouth quivered. Looking back down at Klaus. "They stripped me of my powers. That was the price that nature wanted this time. I would help her but I can't."

Klaus laid Davina down on the floor gently. Then he took a step toward Bonnie. "You are lying and I will rip your tongue out for it." He bellowed at her.

Before he could lay a finger on Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Caroline surrounded the former witch. "Klaus," Caroline begged. "Stop this."

"Do not make me move you, Caroline," Klaus growled. He would get to the witch even if he had to rip her friends apart to do it.

Damon could tell the hybrid had lost control of whatever sense of reason he had left. "You know there's something you might have forgotten about, Papa Hybrid."

Klaus growled at him. "Make it snappy, Salvatore, or I will kill you first."

Opening his mouth to make a witty reply Damon closed it again. "You still have Silas and Tessa. Between the two I'm sure they can help you."

Taking a step backwards, Klaus leaned down and gathered Davina into his arms. Without a word he disappeared into the night with Stefan and Caroline right on his heels. Damon grabbed Bonnie around the waist and followed the others. Once he got to the house the door had been kicked down and things were chaotic as Klaus screamed at the two witches who were unmoved by his plight. "I swear if you do not help her, I will kill everyone either of you love."

Damon came up behind Klaus. "Dude, you don't really get through to those two with threats."

Klaus glanced at Damon and then changed tactics. "Then there must be something you both want? Name it."

Everyone else in the room stood still as Silas and Tessa looked at each other. "We'll do it." They both told him a little too quickly for the comfort of everyone else in the room.

"Good," Klaus smiled without joy. "Now, do what you must."

"We will need an exchange," Tessa said calmly.

"A life for a life," Silas folded his arms over his chest calmly and with a bit of glee.

"Done," Klaus told them. He turned to Damon. "Go and collect me someone." Then he turned to Silas and Tessa. "Does it need to be a witch or will any human do?"

"Oh, any human will do," Tessa told him smiling.

Elena stepped forward. "Damon, no."

"Sorry, Lena, it's either that person or Bonnie or Jeremy. Do you think Klaus cares if it's someone you care for or some random stranger?" Damon stared down at Elena.

"Damon," Elena pleaded.

Stefan had had enough and no one noticed when he disappeared out the door. "Bonnie," Jeremy said, pushing through the crowd and picking the witch up and huging her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Bonnie told him.

Klaus ignored the antics of the others. "Where should I take her?"

"Outside," Tessa told him. Damon watched Klaus walk out through the house and out the back door. He followed the witches, the hybrid and Caroline. They were joined by the rest of the Originals. Hayley was clutching at Elijah's hand. "What's going on?" she asked the oldest Original.

"I don't know," Elijah whispered back.

"It would help if we had the blood of someone in her family." Silas said looking at Tessa knowingly.

Without another thought, Klaus bit into his wrist. Holding it up, he offered it to the witches. "I'm her father. Take as much as you want."

"What did he just say?" Hayley gasped.

"Hayley," Klaus called, "Come here. They might need you blood, too." Looking at the werewolf, he did not look completely sane, causing Hayley to hesitate.

Damon stared at the scene in awe. He knew he would never be a father but he wondered if this is what he would be like if he were one. His guess was a definite yes. Giving Elena an apologetic look he turned to go do Klaus' bidding when Stefan reappeared.

"Stefan," Caroline gasped, staring at the younger Salvatore, who was dragging a girl by the arm. He sat her next to Davina.

"Don't move," Stefan told the girl, who whimpered.

Damon was shocked at his brother's actions. He didn't think Stefan had it in him. He must have some kind of feelings for the girl if he were willing to make a human sacrifice for her. Elena looked sickened as she turned her head and buried it into Damon's shoulder.

Tessa and Silas began to discuss what to do next as Klaus sat beside his daughter. Caroline kept telling them that had there had to be another way. Klaus was ignoring her. "Klaus, please."

Klaus turned to Rebekah. "Take her away," Rebekah and Caroline disappeared.

"Lena, you should go with them," Damon told her. "You don't want to be here for this."

Elena walked away, wordlessly passing Matt and Katherine as they came outside. Marcel came out behind the humans. "What's going on?" When he saw Davina's lifeless body, his jaw tightened. "Klaus!" he shouted.

Klaus stood up and faced Marcel, his face etched with misery and rage. "I would not try to pick a fight with me at this moment, Marcel."

Marcel kept walking toward Klaus not heeding the warning of his mentor. When he stood on the other side of the body of the witch, he looked down. "She was just a kid, Klaus, just like me. Why did you do this?"

Leaning forward, Klaus hissed out his answer. "I did not do this. She was performing a spell." Pointing at Silas and Tessa, he continued to speak. "Those two will be bringing her back any time now."

Marcel gazed at the two witches with disdain. "You mean crazy and crazier."

"They're two thousand year old witches, Marcel. The male is Silas, the female, Questesiya. If anyone would be able to bring her back, they have the power to do it."

Marcel nodded. "And what do they want in exchange for this miracle?"

"I do not care. I will give them anything as long as they restore Davina to me." Klaus ground out, staring at the girl.

"You know she isn't yours, right?" Marcel asked with a grin.

Klaus' gaze snapped up and he smirked. "On the contrary, Marcel, she is very much mine. I am her father."

"Have you lost your mind?" Marcel questioned, Klaus, frowning.

"Enough." Klaus snapped. "Silas, Tessa, shall we be here all night?"

Damon watched this scene with a desire to simply go home. He just wanted to go back to Mystic Falls. Maybe they could leave, Silas, Tessa and Amara here in New Orleans. Maybe not, he thought as he narrowed his eyes as Silas walked over to the lifeless Davina. "Let's begin."

Tessa came over to Silas' side and they joined hands over the body of Davina. They began to speak in Aramaic, slowly chanting with their eyes closed. Then they paused, each taking the cup that Klaus' blood had been poured into and drank from it. They then began to chant again. Stopping, they walked away from each other and watched Davina.

At first there was nothing and Damon waited for Klaus to begin screaming and threatening the others. At the moment he was curious about what the purpose of the girl next to Davina was for. When Davina sat up, even Damon was a little creeped out when the girl's eyes opened to reveal black orbs. Hmm… well that explained a few things. Maybe…

Damon waited for Davina to bite the girl next to her and get it over with. When she didn't touch the girl, Klaus grabbed the girl by the hair and held her in front of Davina. "Drink," He ordered her.

"Klaus, leave her alone," Hayley yelled when Davina shot to her feet and sped out of sight.

"Oh, that is not good at all." Damon commented, as Klaus, Marcel and Stefan sped after the new vampire. Damon decided to follow them. He was shocked to find Davina with Amara in her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Davina was weeping over the body of Amara. "She begged me to do it. I didn't want to. She told me she wanted to pass over. What have I done?"

Damon walked over to the girl. "Hey, look at me!" He cupped her chin so the girl would look him in the eye. "Craz- Amara has wanted to die for some time. Okay. She died a long time ago and she's been miserable ever since Silas brought her out of her slumber. So, you helped her."

Davina looked down at the other girl and tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't understand."

"It's perfectly simple." Tessa said from behind them as she dragged an unconscious Silas forward. "You are going to reunite two lovers in death so that the doppleganger curse may end once and for all. Think of it as your present to them."

Davina winced as Tessa pulled Silas in front of her. "Enjoy! I think the open road is calling my name. Oh, and Stefan, I hope you won't miss your bike."

Damon shook his head. Well, that would be three less people he had no idea what kind of gifts to buy for. Shrugging, he glanced over to Davina who had just finished up draining Silas. Then there was popping sound.

"Oh, you have got to kidding me." Damon exclaimed when Davina's eyes began to glow a golden color and her fangs sprouted out.

"Daddy!" Davina shouted as her bones began to break.

"Not another one." Damon complained, watching as the girl began to change into a wolf. "Okay. Everyone who isn't immune to a wolf bite, RUN!" Taking off out the front door, he felt Davina close on his heels. Why was it always him? And Caroline. But Caroline only got bitten when Klaus was trying to make time with her. Damon was always getting the raw end of the deal.

Running as fast as he could, Damon was absolutely sure he would not be able to outrun the new hybrid. Cursing, he continued running anyway. For some reason he had decided to run around the back of the house. Oh, wait, that's right. It would be because if he ran Davina through New Orleans proper she would be killed by one of Marcel's groupies or whatever he called them.

I wonder what it would be like to the king of anything? I bet Elena wouldn't like that thought. Damn it. He could feel Davina's breath on the back of his heels as she snapped her teeth. Seeing nowhere to hide, Damon gave up. "Screw it," whirling on his heels, he stared down at the wolf. "So, much for team D." He bared his fangs and waited for the inevitable, when the wolf stopped.

Damon could hear Klaus, Marcel, Stefan, Elijah and Hayley coming after them. It was funny, Damon never thought he would be faster than Papa Hybrid or any of the Originals. But here he was, yards ahead of them, about to become puppy chow. "Do your worst," he told Davina, who leapt on top of him. He waited for the sting of the bite, when he felt something licking his face.

Opening his eyes, Damon stared at Davina in shock as she wagged her tail and continued to lick his face. Laughing, Damon laid back in relief. This was definitely the craziest Christmas he had ever been through. He began to scratch the werewolf behind her ears as he smiled. Yes, this was going to go down in his book of tales no one would ever believe.

**Okay. So, how was it? Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. Thank you WeasleysGroupie. For reviewing. **** ha ha another one. Thank you guest for the review. **

**Love,**

**LL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back to our little Christmas tale. This is Stefan's card. Tomorrow we get… duh duh Kol's! Yes, he's coming back with typical Kolish verve. Btw, there will be an epilogue on Christmas day. So, I hope you'll be there. Without further ado…**

Chapter 8: New Beginnings with Old Tyrants

Stefan Salvatore was startled out of his sleeping by the sound of something pawing at his door. Walking over cautiously, he eased it opened. Davina was at the door. "Hey," Stefan said, stepping aside so she could walk in. He walked back over to the bed and laid back down. Davina hopped onto the bed and laid down beside him. "I really hope your father doesn't come in here and rip my heart out."

Sighing, Stefan placed a blanket over the werewolf and got up to dress before laying back down on top of the blankets. Going back to sleep he woke up again with the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He opened his eyes to see Davina peering at him. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Stefan replied, making sure his eyes stayed focused on hers. Too young. Not going to go there in spite of Damon's teasing. Stefan liked Davina but she was even younger than Elena. Sure, she was now a hybrid and would possibly live forever but that didn't matter; at this point she'd barely lived at all.

"Davina," Klaus called in the hallway making his way down. Stefan began to panic. Klaus would be able to track her scent to his room. Then Stefan would die a slow and painful death when he hadn't touched a hair on her head.

As Stefan blinked, he watched the new hybrid wrap the blanket around her body and jerk the window to his room open. Before Stefan could protest she jumped out the window just as Klaus opened the door. "Stefan, have you seen Davina?" he asked with an unpleasant gleam in his eye.

Klaus began to walk further into Stefan's room when Stefan hesitated to answer. "Um…"

"DAD!" They heard Davina call from down the hallway. Stefan sped out of his room. He was startled to see Davina standing in the hallway with a towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping wet.

Klaus made his way down the hall and stopped in front of his daughter, lacing his fingers behind his back. "Yes, sweetheart."

Sighing, Davina pointed at her room. "There something wrong with the pipes. The water turned cold while I was in the middle of a shower."

Striding inside the room, Klaus went to inspect the pipes. Davina grinned at Stefan, who walked down the hall. "That was so cool!" She mouthed to Stefan.

"No, it wasn't," Stefan mouthed back as the water came on in Davina's room.

Walking back out of his daughter's room, Klaus began to unroll his sleeve. "The water is hot now." He looked from Davina, who was blushing to Stefan. "Is there something I need to know about?" He questioned the two, his eyes narrowing at Stefan.

"No, Dad," Davina protested when another door opened and Caroline walked out.

"There is something wrong with the water in here. I just got scalded." Caroline complained loudly.

Klaus hurried over to her room. "I'll check." When he had walked into the room, Caroline turned to Davina and Stefan giving them a thumbs up before speeding toward them.

"They used to call me 'the little blonde distraction.'" Caroline informed Davina.

"That was great," Davina exclaimed as Klaus came back out.

"What's great?" Klaus asked them with a frown.

"Caroline is going to make the whole house breakfast." Davina announced with a grin.

Turning to look at Davina with wide smile, Caroline added. "Yes. And Davina and Stef offered to help, right?"

Stefan nodded slowly. "Yup, we're all about the volunteer work this morning." He shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned innocently.

Klaus shook his head. "That is, umm, nice of you three. I'm sure whatever you present us with will be delightful. I have to go plant a shrubbery over the new graves." He went to Elijah's door and began to knock. "Lijah, we need to talk." He was admitted and closed the door.

Stefan, Davina and Caroline went downstairs and into the kitchen. "So, what should we make?" Caroline asked. "Right now, we have vampires, hybrids and humans. And I'm sure that everyone has the same taste. Oh, and it's almost Christmas so we need to make something festive."

"I always loved custard pies," Davina told Caroline. "But now that I'm a vampire, will I still like them?"

"It might take time to adjust to regular food," Stefan told her.

"Trust him, he's like the best teacher _ever_," Caroline told Devina, resting a hand on her friend's back. "He was my mentor after I was turned."

"Should we be making pies for breakfast?" Stefan asked, thinking through what they would make. "How about we leave the pies for dinner. Biscuits and blood gravy, sausage, omelets, and some kind of holiday drink," he murmured.

"I'll make the drinks." Caroline announced cheerfully.

Stefan shook his head. "And we'll all be drunk by noon." He began to gather pans and ingredients.

"What can I do?" Davina asked, looking at the two vampires.

"You had a long night. So, sit down and relax?" Stefan suggested, smiling at the baby hybrid.

Davina sat down and watched Caroline begin to toss various pieces of fruit, bourbon and ice into a blender. "Smoothies," Caroline told her.

"Alcoholic." Stefan commented only to be smacked by Caroline.

"Blood junkie," Caroline accused.

"Control freak," Stefan retorted.

"Brother of Damon," Caroline taunted.

"Lover of Klaus," Stefan snapped back.

"No," Davina cried, placing her hands over her ears. "No talking about my dad's sex life."

Caroline began to giggle just as she turned on the blender. "Sorry." Pouring a glass of the concoction, she gave it to Davina.

"Care," Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Alcohol and minors again."

Caroline shrugged just as Damon walked into the kitchen with Elena. "Good Morning, brother, Blondie and Werepuppy." He snatched the glass away from Davina and took a healthy sip. "Whoa, Care. That's a little strong for Werepuppy."

"What do I care?" Caroline snapped pouring herself a glass.

"Daddy dearest has me on babysitting little D here." Damon smiled at Davina, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes and as a good babysitter you should be sober." Elena told her boyfriend before placing a kiss on his cheek and taking the drink away from him. Damon began to pout as he watched Elena down his drink and hand Caroline the glass for a refill.

"This is going to be long day." Damon muttered as he narrowed his eyes. Then he brightened. "Let's go Christmas tree shopping." He told the others.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's necessary. Maybe it would be that tall thing in the Great Room with all the presents underneath it that makes me think not."

"Oh, silly, Caroline. You've never been part of the great Salvatore tradition of placing a special tree in everyone's room." Damon told her with a wide grin.

Stefan's brow knitted together. "Huh, we don't have a tradition like that."

"Oh, silly brother. You believe anyone cares about your opinion. And we did it before you were born." Damon waved a dismissive hand in Stefan's direction, who folded his arms over his chest.

"I care about your opinion, Stefan." Davina told Stefan brightly.

Stefan smiled tightly as Elena began to giggle and Damon lifted his eyebrows. "I will stake you, brother." Stefan murmured as he grabbed one of Caroline's drinks and then gasped. "Strong."

"And a tree hunting we shall go." Damon announced cheerly as Katherine walked into the room.

"Why would you want to go looking for giant pieces of wood? Unless you finally plan on performing a Christmas miracle and putting us out of the misery of having to hear your sorry excuse for humor," Katherine asked with a cheery smile as Matt came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can I please just have one more sip?" Davina begged, reaching for one of the glasses on the counter as Klaus strode into the room with Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel.

"Good morning, everyone." Marcel called as he flashed the gang a wide grin. Most of them ignored him.

Davina had almost reached the glass when Hayley picked it up and sniffed at the contents. "What did you do, Care, pour lighter fluid in these?" The mother of the baby hybrid asked.

Klaus picked up one of the glasses and took a healthy swig. "Umm… more fruit, less vodka." He walked over to the blender as Caroline slipped away. Several eyebrows rose at the action.

When the food was prepared they sat down around the Mikaelson dining table with Klaus and Caroline at either end. Klaus raised a glass in a toast. "To a fresh start."

"To not killing more of your guests," Caroline retorted sardonically, holding up her glass.

"I can totally drink to that," Hayley said as she held up her glass which was filled with orange juice.

"To becoming reacquainted with old flamesm," Marcel called looking at Rebekah who sat next to him with a smile.

"To not dying before I get away from the elder hybrid." Katherine called from Caroline's side of the table.

"To my parents." Davina said as she looked at her father from her place sitting to the right of him. She then looked over at Hayley, who was sitting toward the middle next to Elijah. Her parents raised their glasses to their child.

"To never being stuck in this house with all of you again," Damon yelled as he reached for Elena's glass and Stefan stabbed him with a fork.

"Owe," Damon ripped the fork out of his hand. He was about to plunge it into his brother's throat when Davina waved her hand and sent him flying out of the room to land somewhere in the hallway.

"Our little girl is growing up," Hayley joked, flashing Klaus a grin as he smirked.

"I am going to make you pay for that." Damon snarled as he stormed back into the dining room.

"What about the Christmas tree hunt?" Stefan asked. lifting his eyebrow with a crocked smile.

Damon shook his head as Bonnie and Jeremy appeared behind him. "Whatever. You two," He pointed at Bonnie and Jeremey. "You're late now; grab some grub and let's get out of here."

Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Davina, Katherine and Matt got ready to go on a Christmas tree hunt while the rest of the group stayed behind to conduct family business as they put it. "Caroline," Klaus called as he walked to the door where Stefan and Caroline were standing.

Turning to look up at the all-powerful hybrid, Caroline seemed to be debating about something. Klaus grabbed a scarf from the closet and wrapped it around her neck. "Have fun," he said, kissing her on the forehead and then headed back into the direction of the dining room.

Caroline stood in the doorway staring down the hall as Damon yelled, "Hey, Blondie, either get in the car or stay with the megalomaniac."

Stefan wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Come on, Caroline. We will have time for you and Klaus to talk. Think of the fun to be had with Damon and his newest scheme."

Laughing, Caroline allowed Stefan to propel her off the porch and toward the car where an impatient Damon was glaring at them. "Are you going to be able to fit everyone in there?" Caroline questioned Damon who nodded.

"Sure, people will have to sit in other people's laps. But that's no big deal." Damon shrugged as he sat down in the drivers' seat and waved for Elena to sit down in the front. Matt got in and Katherine plopped on his lap. Jeremey climbed in beside him to sit with Bonnie on his. That left Davina, Stefan and Caroline.

"Um," Stefan said. As he sat down. Caroline waved for Davina to go ahead and take a seat. Stefan glared at a smiling Caroline as she squeezed in beside him.

"Everyone comfy?" Damon asked as he pulled out the driveway.

Stefan wanted to kill his brother. He should have just taken his motorcycle. Having a baby hybrid in his lap, whose father was the ruthless Niklaus Mikaelson made Stefan want to ride atop Damon's hood.

When they arrived at the tree lot everyone who was stuck together in the back piled out as quickly as possible. "Oh, I can't feel my legs." Matt groaned.

"Maybe that's because Kat had too much to eat this morning." Damon snarked as Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand and sped away from the others.

When Stefan turned to talk to his best friend, he found Davina had followed them. "I want to get a special tree for my dad. He seems like he needs some cheering up," Davina told them sweetly as she gave Caroline a pointed look.

"Your father needs a soul," Caroline snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"No one is perfect." Damon told them as he appeared.

"Go away, Damon." Caroline yelled.

"Does she like anyone?" Davina asked, giving Caroline a wary look.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I will have you know that I am a people person. Lots of people like me."

Davina smirked. "Like my dad."

Caroline frowned. "Yes. But he's not a person. He's a monster."

Davina shook her head about to argue when Damon interrupted. "I remember a time you tried to zap Daddy's brain, Werepuppy." He shook a finger at Davina, who glared at him.

"I found Klaus' tree." Katherine announced as she walked over to them. Matt followed behind her with sad, little tree. "It's the Charlie Brown tree."

"Oh, it's so sad." Bonnie exclaimed as she and Jeremy appeared.

"That's a pretty pathetic specimen of a tree. And it's perfect for the hybrid who has everything except for the former Miss Mystic Falls wrapped and waiting under the tree." Elena smacked Damon in the back of the head as she appeared.

"I found our tree." Elena announced as she pulled out a large spruce.

"Umm… smells good." Damon murmured, sniffing Elena not the tree.

Stefan rolled his eyes as Davina came to stand beside him. "I could bite them. Or give them aneurysms if it would make you happy."

Shaking his head. Stefan smiled. "No, that's okay. It's just a little weird sometimes." Davina leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll meet someone who will make you forget all about that." Davina told him wishing that person was her.

Nodding, Stefan looked around the lot. "Let's find you your tree."

"Hey, Davina, did you know that Stef still believes in Santa Claus?" Damon called.

"Damon, cut it out already." Stefan yelled at his older brother.

"Do you?" Davina asked. "Because I do."

Stefan's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah, because every year I wished for a family… and a cute guy to spend the holidays with…" Davina informed him with a wide smile.

Grinning, Stefan wrapped his arms around the young hybrid. "Well, then. I guess I can't disagree with you. Maybe Santa does exist."

"And the Easter bunny."

"Shut up, Damon."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for reviewing chapter 6 Cheery2 and Klaroline-Lovegames. Thank you for reviewing chapter 7 WeasleysGroupie, Ladybug Jess and Klaroline-Lovegames.**

**I will see you tomorrow. **

**Love,**

**LL **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is Kol's card. Tomorrow Jeremy. Thank you for coming back. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: The Other Side of Christmas

Sitting on a chair on the porch of the Mikaelson estate Kol Mikaelson glared at the group as they made their way toward the house with their trees. Getting up, he sneered as they were greeted by the weregirl carrying his brother's bastard spawn, the girl who was hanging on the arm of Stefan Salvatore. Oh, what Kol would do if he had his trusty baseball bat.

Watching the group walk into the house and close the door, Kol rolled his eyes before walking through the door. Standing in the foyer, he watched Nik walk around like he owned the place as Elijah followed the wolfgirl around like she was precious. That was a lovely portrait.

Kol couldn't wait to see how long it would be before Nik fell back into old habits and daggered 'Lijah. He would then kill the mother of his child and probably give the baby to Bekah. Or maybe he would send it to an orphanage.

Marching down the hall, Kol felt Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert walk right through him on their way to their guest room. Glaring at the two as they ran up the stairs in high spirits, Kol thought about his to-do list. He had been planning his revenge on every last one of them.

Walking into the Great Room he saw Bonnie Bennett hanging her stocking over the fireplace. Kol sneered as he thought of how he had been stupid enough to tell the Bennett witch that they could leave The Other Side together. Of course, she was so much like her little friends and would not endanger them even to save herself. So very stupid.

Whirling around, Kol tried not to gag at the sight of Rebekah and Marcel kissing under the mistletoe. He sincerely wondered why he was here to witness all this ridiculous nonsense. Shaking his head in disgust, he walked upstairs to his old room. Stepping across the threshold, he went to look out the window. There was snow outside. When he was very little he loved to play in the white stuff. Now, he was beyond that sentimental silliness.

"What are you doing in my room?" A voice asked from behind Kol.

The Original smirked but did not turn around. "I suppose they did not tell you it used to be mine, did they?"

Davina came to stand next to Kol. "Who are you?"

"Your uncle, darling." Kol told her with a smirk.

Davina's eyes widened. "But I only have an Uncle Elijah." She pursed, her lips thinking about what she knew about the family. "You're dead, aren't you?"

Kol shrugged. "Yes, I am."

"But why don't they talk about you?" Davina asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Thinking about his answer, Kol shrugged. "They have their own lives. Onwards and upwards and all that."

Staring at Kol, Davina thought about what to do. "I can bring you back," she said with determination. Walking over to the bookcase, she pulled out a book. Taking out an old and crumbling page. Davina began to examine it. "Is that from my mother's book?" Kol asked, recognizing his mother's writing.

"Yes, Elijah gave it to me." Davina told him.

"I know." Kol told her with a genuine smile and Davina smiled back after all. Maybe he would try to convince Nik to keep the child after all. She seemed to be an instant success in the family.

"Yes, let's get me back on the right side of the supernatural divide, shall we?" Kol clapped his hands together. He and Davina sat down on the bed as she began to read the spell to herself. "We need the blood of a relative. That can be me and something that belonged to you." Kol looked under the bed and pulled out a picture of Klaus and him in the early 1900s.

"Will this do?" Kol asked, holding out the picture.

Davina examined it. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

Kol shook his head. "I'll be with him soon enough."

Davina got up and closed the door. Walking back over to the bed, she grabbed a wastebasket and she bit into her hand. Dripping blood on top of the picture, she began the spell to bring Kol back. Chanting quietly, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Letting go of the page, Kol watched it burst into flames as it fell into the wastebasket.

Opening her eyes, Davina looked at her Uncle Kol. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. They both began to laugh as Davina placed her hand over his. "You're back."

"Yes, I am." Kol exclaimed. Getting up, he stretched. "Time to make my presence known."

Davina hurried after her uncle but wasn't as fast as he was. Kol came dashing down the stairs and sped into the Great room. Grabbing Caroline Forbes, he kissed her on the mouth. Then he sped over to shove Nik into the fireplace, who cursed. Grabbing Bonnie's stocking, he hurled it out the window. Then he whirled around to run up the stairs again. There were more shouts from upstairs as he came back down with a naked Elena Gilbert thrown over his shoulder. He threw her out the front door. Walking back inside, he closed and locked the door.

Kol strode back into the Great Room. "I'm back; who missed me?" He questioned the unhappy faces with a wide grin.

"DAVINA." Klaus bellowed as he began to heal from the newly scorched skin treatment. "Young lady, if you do not appear before me by the count of ten… One, two three, four, five…" As he got to five the baby hybrid appeared before her father with a look of contrition.

"I didn't think he would do all that. I just wanted to do something nice for you." Davina informed Klaus, staring up at him with a look of utter innocence. Ordinarily any other creature's guts would be hanging from the ceiling for this havoc that was caused in his home.

However, Klaus melted as he looked at his child. 'Damn humanity,' he thought as he laced his hands behind his back. "After Christmas you are grounded for a month." Klaus informed his daughter, who grinned.

"Thank you, Daddy." Davina replied as she leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Running off to find Stefan, Davina disappeared into another wing of the estate.

Klaus sighed as Caroline looked at him. Walking over to him without a word, she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Kol sighed. Of course, he was the one back from the dead and no one was kissing him. "Where does a man have to go to find an obliging woman?"

"Try going to the local kennel." Rebekah retorted, glaring daggers at her brother.

Kol sped over to her. "Oh, Bekah, darling, I missed you, too. And I will be sure to stop by the kennel and let the owners know one of their residents has escaped."

"Oh, you little," Rebekah shouted and had to be restrained by Marcel.

Kol felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Kol, I do believe you have had enough cheer for one evening."

Spinning around on his heel, Kol shouted with glee before leaping into his eldest brother's arms. "Lijah."

"Yes, I missed you, too, Kol," Elijah replied, patting Kol on the back as Hayley quirked an eyebrow at the youngest Mikaelson brother, who had both his arms and legs wrapped around her lover.

"Down boy," Hayley murmured, watching Kol's eyes land on her with a wild gleam.

Kol leapt off of Elijah and grabbed Hayley, looking in her eyes. "The girl who is almost as good as a Petrova doppleganger at pitting my brothers against each other. What shall we do with you after you pop my lovely niece out? Hmm…"

Hayley attempted to jerk her arms free from Kol's grip. "Look, you creepy jackass, I have had enough of the people in your family thinking you have the right to treat me in any manner you please. So, get the hell off of me." Hayley yanked her arms away and gave Kol a hard shove, sending him stumbling backwards.

Everyone in the group was shocked that she had been able to move Kol an inch. Grinning and tilting his head, Kol looked down at Hayley. "Gee, you don't get to fight much on The Other Side. Therefore, this shall be fun." He began to head in Hayley's direction, who crouched in a defensive position.

Kol suddenly felt himself go sailing into the opposite wall. "Enough!" Elijah thundered at Kol. "I am sorry, Kol. I am sorry that you were killed. And that we did not protect you properly. However, you made mistakes as well. You should not have attempted to stop the search for Silas on your lonesome. You should not have compelled Damon Salvatore to kill Jeremy Gilbert for sport. Nor should you have gone to the Gilbert's alone. I am happy that you are back. You are my brother. You will always be my family. However, while you are unable to control yourself, you are not welcome under this roof. Leave. Now."

Kol blinked at his older brother. "You chose that slut." He pointed at Hayley. "And those fools." He pointed at Elena and Damon, who had come down the stairs. They were standing beside Jeremy.

Elijah shook his head. "No. I am not choosing them over you, Kol. I am telling you that after a thousand years you need to grow up. Enough with the childish outbursts. It is bad enough trying to get through the day with Niklaus' ever present need for power and Rebekah's whims."

"Hey," Rebekah snapped. "I do not believe that you have the nerve to compare my behavior to Kol's."

"My need for power is not a petty whim, brother." Klaus snarled, wrapping an arm more tightly around Caroline, who had started to move away from him.

Elijah ignored Rebekah and Klaus to concentrate on Kol. "Can you stand to let go of your anger for one holiday?" He questioned Kol, who had moved to a standing position.

Throwing his head back, laughing in a derisive manner, Kol shook his head. "You're all bloody useless. Boring, uptight and bloody unbelievable. You want me to behave for the holiday. What a sentimental fool you are, Lijah. You'll be at each others' throats trying to kill one another the minute New Year's Eve is over. I do not intend on wasting my moments of this side watching you bunch of hypocrites."

Turning away in disgust, Kol walked to the doorway, "Kol, wait." Davina called. "Where are you going?"

Shaking his head, Kol didn't turn around to face his niece. "Anywhere but here. If I stay I'll either kill someone or they'll kill me. Again. It was lovely meeting you, Davina, but I must go."

Opening the door, Kol sped off into the night. He just needed to get away from the house. Away from that group. What was he thinking, wanting to be on this side anyway? He would just end up on The Other Side again. His best bet was to jump on a plane and go somewhere. Anywhere. Probably somewhere warm.

Walking through the Quarter of New Orleans, Kol watched the tourists wander around ignorantly as creatures of the night glided around them. It would be so simple to have a snack and then catch a cab for the airport. His eyes landed on a novelty.

For some reason Kol's feet began to move toward the church. Pulling the door open, he walked inside slowly. Heading down the aisle, he was only slightly surprised that the place had a haunted feel about it. The absence of people so close to Christmas held another omen. Smirking, Kol strode to the front and sat down in a pew.

"This used to be where I lived." Davina called to Kol as she walked down the aisle.

"Vina, why are you here?" Kol called back feeling slightly irritated.

"Why are you?" Davina retorted, sitting down next to him.

Kol tilted his head to gaze at the child by his side. "Well, I planned on make confession and then making a snack of the local priest. But, you are apparently like Nik and never know when to let go."

"No. I don't." Klaus replied for Davina as he strode into the church with Caroline. They sat down behind Kol.

"You don't give up on family," Caroline told Kol. "Even if they're psychotic serial killers." She squeezed Klaus' hand while speaking to Kol.

"Even if they run away," Elijah called, walking down the aisle with Hayley by his side.

"Because we're a family we don't let each other go no matter how badly we behave." Hayley said, coming to stand in front of Kol and folding her arms over her round stomach.

"Although I bloody well would love to dagger you, there is nothing I could want for Christmas more than you snarky remarks at the dinner table." Rebekah added, coming to stand beside Hayley.

"So, come home, brother." Klaus whispered, laying a hand on Kol's shoulder. "Let us be a family again for the holiday at least."

Kol looked at them. "You are all a bunch of saps." Getting up, he turned to leave to find his niece standing in front of him.

"If not for them, for me, please, Uncle Kol. Just stay for Christmas." Davina begged, staring up at her uncle.

Sighing, Kol stared down at the girl. "You are a nuisance. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Davina grinned, widely. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"I will if everyone promises they will not stake me, dagger me and allow me to have some small measure of fun this holiday season." He looked at the others, who nodded. "Okay. Well then, I suppose you can add a stocking for me above the chimney.

Elijah clapped a hand on Kol's shoulder. "Shall we go home, brother?"

Grinning, Kol wrapped an arm around Davina's shoulders and Elijah's as Elijah came to walk beside Kol. Hayley and Caroline walked behind the siblings and in front of Rebekah and Klaus.

When they arrived at the house, Kol was greeted by the rest of the gang. He was shocked when Elena Gilbert handed him a stocking. "While we you were gone, I made this."

Kol grimaced at it. "I can tell." Davina elbowed him in the ribs. "It's lovely. Thank you, Elena." He walked over to the chimney and hung it next to Jeremy's.

"Well, mate, I suppose we're stuck together again." Kol yelled to Jeremy, who was sitting on the other side of the Great Room. Jeremy rolled his eyes at Bonnie, who smirked. "What do you say, can we bury the hatchet for the holiday?"

Jeremy shrugged and smiled. "Sure. As long as you aren't taking that sentiment literally."

Kol chuckled, "Now, Jer, of course, I will do no such thing. Besides I need a wingman when I go back out on the town. Nik and Lijah were never good in that department. What do you say? Two single guys out on the town?"

"Single?" Bonnie repeated, gaping at Kol.

"Well, I know you two seem to be working on your 'problems.' However, I figure that Jet will be back on the market anytime now given the things that the lovely ladies,' Anna and Vikki had to say." Kol replied with wide grin and upraised brows at the look of horror Jeremy's face.

"Kol!" Everyone else yelled. Kol ignored them. He was finally having a good time. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**I will see you all tomorrow. Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, following and reviewing: WealseysGroupie and purpleshampoo.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for coming back. I am incredibly sorry. This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I tried to post chapter 11. So, today you get two chapters on the same day. Enjoy this one it's followed by Hayley's with some Caroline. **

Chapter 10: How to Make a Snow Original

"What in freaking hell!" Bonnie Bennett screamed causing Jeremy Gilbert to sit bolt upright in his guest bed. He ripped the door open and ran down the hall. Almost every door on the floor was already open. All of the Originals and their respective counterparts were wandering into Bonnie's room. Jeremy got in right behind his sister and Damon Salvatore.

"Kol!" Caroline yelled at the Original, who was shrugging.

"I thought she would be lonely and wanted some company. My mistake," Kol retorted moving away from the angry looking witch.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jeremy yelled, moving toward Kol feeling the hunter's instincts kick in.

"I did not do anything to her. Mainly because you lot came in. And trust me, Jer, she wouldn't have been complaining," Kol informed the hunter, who was only becoming more angry.

Jeremy yelled at Kol, "I'm going to kick your ass," he was held back by Damon.

"Back down, baby Gilbert," Damon whispered.

"Yes, please, do. I would hate to have to break my promise of peace." Klaus narrowed his eyes and walked toward the two. Caroline reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Klaus, stop," Caroline ordered, surprising everyone else in the room. "Jeremy, calm down. Bonnie is fine. Kol, do not go climbing into any female's bed that has not expressed verbal permission. Actually don't climb in bed with anyone who hasn't given you permission. Now, we're going downstairs and we're going to have _nice_ day. Alright?" She demanded giving them her "I will stake you myself if you don't behave look."

Klaus grinned and kissed Caroline on the mouth before pulling her out the door. They heard Caroline tell Klaus he was still in the dog house in the hallway. "Is that a literal statement?" Kol called but received no response. "They're boring," He muttered and then turned to Jeremy. "Wingman," walking over to Jeremy, he clapped an arm around his shoulders. "Off we go then."

"He's not going out with you." Bonnie snapped while pulling a robe on.

"Sure he is, aren't you, Jer?" Kol looked at Jeremy, who shook his head no.

"But you promised last night." Kol replied with a pout. "I need fun. And I've been watching you two from The Other Side and you've both been quite boring this season. You need fun and I am here to provide it. Now, we're going."

"I'm not even dressed," Bonnie complained while her friends and the remaining Originals decided to flee the room.

"And this is a problem for you?" Kol asked, his eyes full of merriment. "Because I'm not disturbed nor Jer. Off we go." He tried to usher the others out of the room but Bonnie refused.

"I have to shower and dress." Bonnie snapped, walking over to the dresser and pulling out clothing.

Kol plopped down on the bed. "I won't stop you. However, will you be needing someone to loofa your back?" Jeremy and Bonnie glared at Kol. Holding up his hands, the Original admitted defeat. "Alright, darlings, I can take a hint. I shall pursue someone else who is more accommodating."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie looked at Jeremy, "Do not try to kill him while I'm in the shower." She warned him as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips before walking over to the bathroom.

"Ah, that is so sweet." Kol pressed his hands over his heart. "If my heart could beat… it wouldn't really do anything. You two are just sickening. Between you, Bekah and Marshmallow, Miss Bossy Baby Vamp and Nik and you and the little Witch I'm about to vomit my O -."

Jeremy looked down at Kol. "Sounds like you're jealous, mate." He smirked at Kol who glared back at him.

"Why would I be jealous of you lot? You're all boring. You're a bunch of soppy, silly, love sick fools." Hopping off the bed, Kol began to riffle through the dresser. Pulling out a lacy bra, he held it up to his chest. "Not quite my size. But I think I'll take it."

Jeremy walked over and yanked the bra away. He put it back in the drawer. "See. And that is what I mean." Kol exclaimed. "You're no fun, Jeremy. We should dump the girl and go out on our own. Right, we'll find you a nice tourist. Or maybe a couple of nice tourists. And have a _very_ nice pre-Christmas celebration tonight."

Shaking his head, Jeremy watched the bathroom door swing open to reveal a fully dressed Bonnie, "Are you ready?" She asked Jeremy and Kol before grabbing her jacket and scarf.

"For you. Always." Kol replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Okay. You're officially beginning to piss me off."

"And what happens when I unofficially piss you off?" Kol inquired and then he regretted the comment as she began to make his head explode in waves of agony. "Right. Then. Stop!" he roared.

Bonnie smiled while she relaxed her powers. She watched Kol stand up straight, "Now, we can go," she told them, walking out the door and down the stairs. Jeremy and Kol followed her down with Kol muttering about the time of the Salem Witch Trials coming back into fashion.

"Where are you three off to?" Marcel asked as he stood in the foyer watching them intensely.

"We're going out for a spot of fun. Sorry, but you're dull. These two are bad enough without adding you to the mix. And away we go."

Kol began to step out the door when Marcel replied, "Not so fast, Mikaelson."

Stopping with one foot in and one foot out of the house, Kol popped his head back in. "Yes. Make it quick; we have grave business to attend to. There are women who have not made the acquaintance of the gloriousness that is me. I would hate to deprive them of that pleasure."

Marcel shifted his position and sped over to the group. "I couldn't allow a hunter, a witch and you into my city without making it clear that there are rules."

Scoffing, Kol stared at Marcel. "Darling, I remember you as a mere boy. Do not make the mistake of trying to tell me what to do. Besides we've all been dead at least once so there is not much you can do to us. Ta ta." Before Kol could walk away Klaus grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back in.

"Listen to Marcel, dear brother, unless you want to spend the day in your coffin." Klaus muttered while holding Kol in place.

"Ah, Nik, you've decided to become Marcel's lackey. How cute. Maybe you two should exchange girlfriends for Christmas." Klaus twisted Kol around in his grip and threw him out the door. As Kol flew through the door, he grabbed Bonnie and Jeremy. They disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you, Klaus. Now, your mentally deranged brother, a witch and a hunter are on the loose in _my_ city." Marcel snapped at Klaus, who shrugged.

"I have more important things to take care of today," Klaus retorted.

"Like what?" Marcel snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. The woman that I love is in my kitchen and she will be going back to college in couple of days. Then there would be the part where the woman who is having my child is due to deliver any day now. And I have many unexpected guests wandering in my home. I would like to make sure that nothing important to me disappears into Katerina's bags. Or Damon Salvatore's for that matter." Klaus replied before he strode away. "Even kings take days off, Marcel."

In the Quarter:

"Slow down," Bonnie screamed as Kol set her on her feet. He dropped Jeremy on the sidewalk.

"Dude, that was not cool." Jeremy snapped, dusting himself off and standing up. "Where are we?"

"The Quarter. The best place to be in New Orleans for entertainment." Kol informed the Gilbert boy while he walked ahead of them. "Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

"Like people food. Not biting people, right?" Bonnie asked, staring at Kol suspiciously.

Kol sighed, "Yes, I do dine on human food from time to time." "And, Miss Bennett, you wound me with your base ideas of my monstrosity." Kol shook his head with a mocking grin.

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know you, Kol. So, I don't know what you're capable of."

Kol flicked his gaze to Jeremy. "But you do. Tell her about me, Jer."

Jeremy scowled. "Are you talking about that time we were in Colorado? Because we both know that was bullshit."

Kol's smile slipped. "Actually, I lied. I _did_ think of you as a mate. It's just that it wasn't in the cards for us to stay that way. And I like to make a smooth break. Will you truly hold that against me for the rest of your _short_ life, Jer?"

Staring at the sidewalk and then looking at Kol Jeremy replied. "I guess I could let it go for the holidays."

Kol held out his hand. "Mates for the holidays it is. Group hug." Without waiting for a response Kol grabbed both Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Kol, get your hand off my ass," Bonnie growled between clenched teeth.

"Yes. Right. Food." Spinning on his heel. Kol walked into the restaurant but he was more interested in what he spied in the kitchen. "I'll be back. You two find us a seat."

Jeremy and Bonnie sat down at a little corner booth. Ordering a bottle of wine, they decided to make Kol pay for it when he came back to the table, if he came back to the table. Peering into the back, they could see Kol talking to a young woman in the kitchen. She was wielding a butcher knife and the Original was grinning from ear to ear at her.

"What is with this guy? Does he hit on anything that moves?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows rising as the woman laid the knife down and seemed to be listening to the Original brother in earnest.

Jeremy shook his head. "That's Kol for you."

Turning to look at her boyfriend, Bonnie pursed her lips. "I thought you didn't know Kol that well."

Jeremy shrugged, watching the Original and the chef. "It seems like Kol was being himself when we appeared to be friends in Colorado… except for the whole his being a deadly, thousand year old vampire…" He trailed off as Kol came out with the chef.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett. This is Sophie Anne Deveraux. She will be joining us in our exploits for the evening." Kol announced cheerily.

"Hi, Sophie," Bonnie greeted Sophie. "It's nice to meet you."

Sophie stared down at Bonnie. "You're a Bennett witch. Does Marcel know you're here? Be careful. Do not do magic or you'll lose your head like my sister."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?" She stared at Sophie and then Kol.

"Yeah, that was nasty." Kol shook his head. "Anyway, back to the bit about the fun to be had…"

Bonnie got up. "I'm not staying here. I'm going back to Elijah's to have a word with Marcel. He can't go around killing witches like that." Several heads turned in their direction.

"Calm down, Bonnie." Kol snapped, jerking her back into her seat. "Do you want to attract attention? Because if you do, I'm up for a row. But I'm not sure your lot are. Now, let's get through dinner, maybe go dancing and then go play in the snow."

After several bottles of wine, Bonnie calmed down and began to giggle. They ended up at a party where she and Jeremy did not really know if it was being hosted by a vampire or someone who wanted to be a vampire. Laughing, they became lost in the music as Kol and Sophie danced beside them.

"This is fun," Bonnie shouted to Jeremy.

"I told you it would be," Kol shouted to them.

Jeremy smiled. He was happy that Bonnie was here, alive and giddy. "I'm really glad I let Elena talk me into coming down here for the holidays." Jeremy shouted to Bonnie.

"I am, too." Bonnie shouted, leaning forward to kiss him. "Let's go back to the house and make this a night to remember."

"Of course, you two would want to go home early. Probably to go and have a glass of hot cocoa in front of the fireplace waiting for Santa two nights early." Kol called as he watched Bonnie and Jeremy move to leave the dance floor.

"We haven't played in the snow yet." Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"What snow?" Sophie asked while they walked outside. She was surprised to see it was snowing. They walked back to the house and Kol dropped to the ground and began to flail about.

"I'm making a snow Original." Kol informed the little group.

"Let's make a snow Klaus." Bonnie suggested before she began to giggle.

"Let's make a snow Klaus drawing pictures of Caroline," Jeremy suggested.  
"Let's make a snow Klaus decapitating a snow Marcel," Sophie suggested.

"Or he could be staking himself," Kol argued just for the sake of arguing.

"Or the real Klaus could put you back in a box." Klaus told his brother as he strode out onto the porch.

"Or you could make a snow Klaus who behaved properly toward his guests." Caroline replied while sneaking up behind the Original and lacing her hands around his waist.

"You could make a snow Klaus devouring its own head," Damon snarked.

"Or you could make a snow Klaus ripping the arms off of Damon Salvatore and beating him senseless with them." Klaus retorted, glaring at Damon who grinned back.

"Or you could make a bunch of happy guests of the Mikaelson estate." Elena offered while she came out with everyone else.

"How about a snow ball fight?" Stefan asked, running out on to the lawn and making a snowball. He threw it toward Caroline and hit Klaus instead. Katherine was the next to go running into the snow. She ganged up on Stefan and Matt with the help of Elena, Davina and Damon. "Traitor." Stefan yelled. "You're supposed to be on our side."

Damon shrugged. "I like Elena and D. Unfortunately Katherine got thrown into the mix."

That remark got Damon a snowball to the face by own his team mate. Katherine was smiling, until Damon lunged at her.

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Bonnie, Kol and Sophie were engaged in an epic fight versus Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Marcel. Kol had built them a fort but Klaus kept throwing snowballs which ripped holes through the fort and nearly took Jeremy's head off more than once. "Be nice," Caroline ordered Klaus, who rolled his eyes.

"I _am_ being nice, love." Klaus responded before wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her to the snow covered lawn.

"Hey," Rebekah called. "More work. Less action. You don't see me and Marcel lying down on the job. Get up. And let's finish them off."

Klaus looked up at his sister with a smirk. "Sorry, Bekah, I plan on finishing something. But it's not this game. Have fun," He called before picking up a giggling Caroline and speeding away.

Rebekah growled as Bonnie hit her in the face with a snowball. Bonnie cheere.d while Jeremy threw more snowballs at Marcel. "This is not fun anymore. I'm going inside." Rebekah shouted, grabbing Marcel by his scarf and jerking him along with her.

"We won," Jeremy cheered, slapping Kol and his teammates high fives.

"You might have spoken too soon." Sophie called to Jeremy, who turned to see Davina, Katherine, Damon, Matt and Stefan headed their way.

"Time for game number two." Jeremy yelled as he and Kol exchanged grins.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing. Thank you WeasleysGroupie, Klaorline-Lovegames, Redbudrose and HybridLove22 and elijahlover. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back! I will answer questions and send out thanks yous on Monday. Enjoy Kol' chapter. Next up we have Hayley's card with some Caroline! **

Chapter 11: Harbinger of all Things that are not Jolly

Shifting from one side of the bed to the other, Hayley Marshall could not get comfortable. Groaning, she got up. "Hayley, are you alright?" Elijah asked, looking concerned as he came to stand beside her.

Shaking her head, Hayley placed a hand on Elijah's cheek. "I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'm just going to go downstairs and get a glass of water."

Walking down the stairs, Hayley placed her hand on her stomach and sucked in a deep breath. "Hey, are you okay?" Looking behind her, Hayley found Caroline Forbes on the step above her.

"I'm fine. I swear," Hayley replied. "I was just going downstairs to get a glass of water."

Caroline smiled, brightly, "I was headed down anyway. If you want some company…"

Hayley shrugged. "Sure. Why not." They walked down together and headed for the kitchen. Hayley half expected to find half the house down here just so they could ask her if she was okay. She was pregnant and everyone acted like there was something wrong if she sighed. It was _completely_ frustrating.

Caroline pulled out a glass and filled it with water. She handed it to Hayley with a wide smile. Hayley had to stop herself from asking Caroline if she was on some kind of vampire Prozac. Or telling her she could get her own water. "Thanks," she said, quietly.

Feeling the baby kick, Hayley rubbed her stomach. Feeling Caroline's eyes on her belly, she held out a hand to the vampire. Caroline looked at the outstretched palm and held out her own. Taking Caroline's hand, Hayley placed it over the movement and Caroline's eyes widened. "That's Davina." Caroline said in awe at the feeling of the baby girl kicking.

"Yup. She kicks hard." Hayley replied with a grin. "Which is fine when I'm not trying to sleep."

"Is that why you're up?" Caroline inquired. examining the circles under Hayley's eyes.

Laughing, Hayley cocked her head to the side. "Frankly, I don't know why I'm up. But you know what sounds really good right now?"

Caroline waited expectantly for the answer. "No idea."

"Peach pie a la mode." Hayley told the vampire.

Caroline's eyes sparkled. "That does sound good." Turning around, she began to look through the fridge. "But I think we're out of luck tonight." Hayley looked at the time on the microwave. "It's five thirty. We could probably find some place that was open that serves pie. Or stop at a grocery and get one."

Thinking about it, Caroline nodded. "Sure. Let me just go grab our shoes and coats. Plus, Klaus' car keys and we're good to go." Caroline sped off. Seconds later she reappeared with the aforementioned items and a few extras. "These clothes belong to Klaus. But they should fit you." Caroline held out a shirt and pair of pants.

After getting dressed, they walked out the front door and got into Klaus' car. Driving to the outskirts of town, they found an all night diner. Ordering two slices of peach pie a la mode, Caroline held out Klaus' credit card and Hayley grinned, thinking about what he would do when he saw his bill at the end of the month.

"Ummm… this pie is so gooood." Hayley groaned, sitting back after her second slice.

Caroline grinned as she placed a forkful of a third piece in her mouth. "It's excellent. We should buy one to take with us."

Hayley nodded, eagerly, "Make it two. The first one probably won't make it out of the parking lot in one piece."

Giggling, Caroline got up to walk over to the counter. Hayley closed her eyes, leaning back in the booth. "Hello there, werewolf," Someone murmured and Hayley's eyes popped open. Staring back at her was not one but a whole group of vampires, who were leering down at her.

"You know, in your condition you should have known better than to come where you don't belong," one of the vampires hissed showing its fangs. "Marcel doesn't like wolves in his city. So, what are we going to do with you?"

"Actually, I'm here with friends from out of state. We're visiting the Mikaelsons. You _know_ _the_ _Original_ family and Marcel has given us a reprieve for the holidays." Pushing herself out of the booth, Hayley tried to look around them for Caroline but they stood in her way.

"I'm sorry, honey, we must not have gotten the memo. Now, let's give you a real New Orleans fashioned welcome," one of the vampires retorted.

Just as the vampire with the big mouth started to reach for Hayley and she knew she would have to fight them,Caroline shoved her way through the group. She held her cell up in the air. "Hey, people, these folks are guests. Let's try not to ruffle too many feathers. After all, it is the season to be jolly." Marcel announced over the speaker while Caroline smirked and wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulders.

The other vampires looked confused as Caroline turned her phone off. "Well, that was your master on the phone. You might want to go hunt someone else's friends to give yourselves your jollies," Caroline told the group with a sneer. "Because we need to get home." Shoving her way back through the group with pies in one hand and Hayley by her side, they left the diner.

"That was a relief. I thought I would be kicking major vampire ass and then having Davina on the floor." Hayley told Caroline as they traded nervous looks. They would both be happy when they got back to the safety of the Mikaelsons.'

On the road, Caroline took a left instead of a right and headed toward the bayou. "Oops. Okay. So, am I going back and then right or back and then left?" Biting her lower lip, Caroline looked around at the trees and felt a sinking feeling.

"Caroline, I really want to get out of here. This place is giving off some serious bad mojo." Hayley replied, examining the trees that surrounded them and a general lack of anything that said "people live here."

"I'm trying, Hayley." Caroline moaned. The tires seemed to be stuck in something. Getting out of the car, she found that she had driven into some kind of swampy area and that the tires were lodged deep into the ground. It wouldn't be a problem if Klaus, Rebekah of Elijah were there to yank it out. Even with her enhanced strength, Caroline was not sure she could pull the vehicle out.

Hayley got out and stared at the tires. "Oh, well. That is _just_ great, _Caroline_. Now, I will be having the baby in the swamp."

"_Really_?" Caroline snapped back. She was beginning to feel exasperated. "Who wanted pie at 5 in the morning? We could have asked Elijah or Klaus to come with us."

"I didn't hear you making that suggestion back at the house," Hayley yelled at Caroline.

"Gee, ladies. Do you _need_ someone to help you out with your little dilemma?" The vampire, who had threatened Hayley in the diner, asked. She had brought her gang and they did _not_ look like they were thinking about being helpful.

"No. We just called triple A. Thanks for the offer though." Caroline retorted with a wide smile before falling into a defensive position. "Hayley, run!"

Whirling around on her heel, Hayley fled into the bayou accompanied by the sound of Caroline's grunts while she fought the vampires. After getting a fourth of a mile away, Hayley stopped, panting. Looking back, she hated herself for what she was about to do, "Davina, Mommy is sorry." Running as quickly as her legs would carry her, Hayley flung herself into the fray, pushing her back up against Caroline's.

"I thought I told you to run," Caroline snapped, kicking a vampire in the head.

"I thought you needed company," Hayley yelled. Punching one of the vampires, she sent him flying into another.

Cheering, Caroline stared at the fallen vampires. "Good job, Hales."

"Don't call me that," Hayley shook her head as the lead vampire glared at them. They had yet to stake any of the vampires and the rest got up to circle them once more. "You know you should really leave us alone because this baby is Klaus Mikaelson's. If you don't know who he is and what he'll do to you if you touch what is his, you must have been living under a rock."

The lead vampire cocked her head. "Wait, a minute. Are _you_ telling _me_ that little bundle of joy is a _hybrid_ baby?" The vampire widened her eyes and gazed at Hayley with a mocking grin. "Yeah, we heard of the father of your little hell spawn. And sorry to break it to you, but none of us care. Klaus is going to die or get the hell out of New Orleans sooner or later."

"You know you really don't want to piss Klaus off, because he'll just bite you. And trust me you don't want to be on the wrong side of Original Hybrid venom." Caroline told the other vampire with her hands on her hips.

Hayley's eyebrows rose. "He bit you? I thought he was all in love with you. And devoted and all that nonsense."

"You know Klaus and his mood swings." Caroline replied with a shrug. "There is this song that fits how he treats people perfectly. It goes "You always hurt the ones you love." That's Klaus all the way."

"Hmmm… think we could find it on a CD. We could put it in his stocking." Hayley suggested.

"Totally," Caroline grinned at the thought.

"Enough with the bonding. And let's get with the killing." The lead vampire snapped before charging at Hayley and Caroline.

Caroline threw Klaus's car keys at Hayley. "Get in the car," She yelled.

Hayley jerked the door to the car open and hopped in. She shoved the keys into the engine as vampires surrounded the vehicle. They began to pound on the windows while Hayley pressed the gas to the floor. "Come on," she yelled as the engine turned over. The tires squealed in the swampy earth. Just as one of the vampires jumped on top of the roof of the car, it began to move. Grinning, Hayley watched the vampires go flying. Backing up, she heard the sound of other vampires crunch under the vehicle.

Setting her sights on the vampires, who were chasing Caroline, Hayley revved the engine and headed for them. Rolling down the window, she shouted at Caroline, "Get out of the way."

After running enough of the vampires over, Hayley popped the passenger door open for Caroline. They thought they were safe. Driving toward a road, Hayley felt something wet dribbling down her legs. "Oh, freak," she yelled causing Caroline to turn and stare at her.

Looking at Hayley, Caroline's eyebrows rose. "Maybe we should have had you stop at the bathroom…"

"I didn't pee myself. My water just broke," Hayley shouted, slamming her hand on the steering wheel. They looked up just in time to see the large willow tree. Feeling her body slam forward, Hayley's last thought before everything got dark was that she wished that she had put her seatbelt on.

Minutes later Caroline forced her head off the dashboard. Groaning because her body was still healing, she pulled a piece of glass out of her arm and a smaller piece out of her cheek. Turning to Hayley, she noticed that Hayley's chest was moving slowly up and down. She could hear the werewolf's heart beating. But it was slower than usual.

Moving carefully, Caroline placed her ear to Hayley's stomach to hear the tiny pounding sound of Davina's little baby heart.

Getting out of the car slowly, Caroline walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle. Jerking the door off its hinges, she pulled Hayley out. Resting the werewolf against the car, she looked for serious injuries. Not finding any she thought would be deadly, she slung Hayley's arm around her shoulders and began to pull her away from the car. They needed help.

Pulling out her phone, she held it up to try to see if there were any bars but there were none. "Shit," she moaned. "Hayley, please, wake up. I need you to wake up for me because we are lost and I have no idea how far away we are from help. And you have to be awake to push. I am not a doctor and there is no way I am cutting Davina out of you. So, come on. _Wake_ _up_."

Watching as Hayley simply hung off her arm limply, Caroline groaned, "Damn it."

"You need help?" A woman with long, light colored hair plaited down her back, came forward and Caroline pulled Hayley closer to her.

"I'm not your enemy, vampire," the woman told Caroline. "Do you want help or not?" Caroline looked at Hayley, feeling unsure. She felt sort of helpless right now and Caroline hated that feeling.

"Okay." Caroline whispered and the woman came over and placed Hayley's other arm around her shoulder.

"We need to get her inside before those vampires come looking for the two of you," the woman informed Caroline as they moved quickly through the bayou. They stopped in front of a little house - if you could call the place a house. Caroline's guard was up the whole time. They half carried Hayley over to a couch and laid her down.

"Who are you?" Hayley moaned as she began to wake up and stared at their savior, groggily. Then she felt a wave of pain. "Oh, holy shit," she yelled.

"Shush," Caroline told Hayley. "You've got to keep your voice down. Those vampires are still out there."

Hayley frowned. She began to suck in deep breaths and then let them out like she had seen in those lame tapes Elijah brought home. Stupid Lamaze classes she never took. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself not to scream, "When we get home I'm going to rip Klaus' . . .right off," she growled.

Trying to suppress a grin and failing, Caroline looked around the room. "Okay, so we need towels and hot water, _right_?" Looking around she found that there were no towels or hot water to be found. "_Great_," She muttered staring at Hayley, who was glaring at her. "I know we don't know each other that well. But I have to take your pants off. Otherwise this is going to get awkward really quickly.

Feeling like kicking herself for that comment because undressing the mother of her lover's baby was not awkward at all, right? Caroline rolled her eyes as she pulled Hayley's pants off. Grabbing a blanket, she threw it over Hayley, "Ummm… M'am, have you ever delivered a baby before?" Not hearing a response, Caroline turned to find that the woman had left.

"What the hell?" Caroline moaned, looking at the empty space.

Hayley grabbed Caroline by the shirt collar and brought their faces close together. "Okay, Scarlett, get over yourself and your thoughts of what you want to see and do and freakin' help me deliver my baby." Letting go, she collapsed back on the couch with sweat pouring off her forehead.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. _Sure_. I can do this. We will be _fine_. Now, I'm going to take your underwear off. Never thought I would be saying that another female. But now that I'm in college, you never know what will happen." Staring in horror at the sight before her, Caroline cocked her head to the side. "Okay. Now, I think I get the whole talking about when someone is dilated at such and such an amount. Maybe after this I can go to med school and become an OB-GYN."

Hayley sat up and growled. "I don't care if you get a degree in designing dollhouses. Just get my baby the hell out of me before I rip your head off."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about out it," Caroline muttered and then looked at her watch. "By the way, Merry Christmas Eve."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's almost over. Are you ready for Caroline/ Klaroline Christmas card! Okay. I get a sappy and sentimental toward the end. What can I say other than Merry Christmas Eve Everybody!**

Chapter 12: How to Deliver a Baby in the Bayou

"Breathe, Hayley," Caroline ordered, showing Hayley the proper way to breathe. Like how Stefan had shown her back when she became a vampire.

"I hate you! You stupid bitch. I will rip your face off and feed it to you." Hayley roared into Caroline's face, her eyes glowing gold.

"Hayley, you are not making this any easier." Caroline murmured, frowning at the other girl unhappily.

Hayley placed her hands on her knees and pushed. "I want Elijah. NOooooOOOOW." She began to cry as she laid back down.

Caroline began to cry, too. "I want Klaus."

"I want to stake Klaus." Hayley moaned and then she began to giggle. They began to laugh at the comment.

Wiping away tears of mirth, Caroline picked up her phone. Holding it up, she looked for bars, "Come on, Klaus. Where the hell are you?"

On a road not so very far away:

Klaus had his head out the window of Rebekah's car, sniffing the air, "Does his doing that freak anyone else out?" Damon asked as he watched Klaus.

"Why is he here?" Klaus snapped as Rebekah drove along the road.

"Because he's my friend." Davina replied from the back seat where she was crammed between Marcel and Damon. "And you wouldn't let me bring Stefan," she replied as she began to pout.

"I do not like how you two have been acting toward each other of late." Klaus replied staring at his daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Werepuppy has it bad for my little bro. Personally, I would totally ship Stevina." Damon added and then had to shift positions as Klaus tried to reach him. "Gee, Papa Hybrid, you're getting a bit slow in your old age. "Can't wait to see how you react if you are ever Grandpapa Hybrid."

Klaus bellowed before launching himself between his and Rebekah's seats. He reached for Damon to be stopped by Rebekah's slamming on the brakes and sending him flying out of the windshield.

"Well, that is shoddy workmanship." Marcel surmised, looking at the broken glass.

Damon nodded, "Yup. Or Bekah could learn how to drive." Shrugging, Damon got out of the car.

Klaus jumped to his feet and stared at Rebekah with a look of rage. It was bad enough he had woken up on Christmas Eve to find that Caroline and Hayley were missing. For all they knew, Hayley was delivering the baby at this very moment and Klaus had absolutely no intention of missing the birth of his child.

After Marcel had received the call for help earlier in the day, he had informed Klaus and Elijah that the girls had run into trouble. Now, they were traipsing around the bloody bayou and had not found one single clue of where the missing members of their group were. "Isn't that your car?" Damon asked, pointing at the crushed vehicle off to the side of the road.

Klaus turned to stare at the wreck and growled. "That was what made me crash the car." Rebekah told them, appearing by her brother's side.

Marcel got out of the car and looked at Davina. "Do you feel okay?"

Davina nodded, looking worriedly at the wreck. "Yeah, I feel fine." She stared at the car. "But I have a feeling that we really need to find my Mom."

Klaus moved over to the wreck and began to smell the air. "They were here," Moving around the vehicle, he sniffed the air again. Staring at the spot, he began to stride away from the wreckage. "If you're coming, then start moving," he yelled at the others, who followed him.

"Down the bayou and through the woods. To grandmother's house we go," Damon began to sing causing Marcel to chuckle. "That's not very Christmasy of you, man." Marcel informed Damon, who rolled his eyes.

"So?" Damon shrugged and then began to try a different tune. "Rocking around the Christmas tree…"

"I will shove a Christmas tree up your arse if you don't shut the bloody hell up," Klaus bellowed.

"I do hope Elijah found them," Rebekah murmured to herself as she looked at her phone which was dead.

Back at the little house:

"I'm not ready to be a Mom. Okay. Can we just rewind? You can have the baby," Hayley moaned, adjusting positions.

Staring back at Hayley, Caroline felt badly, "I would if I could. But I'm a regular vampire. I'm never going to have baby."

Hayley pushed her hair back, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just one of the drawbacks to being a vampire. Ordinarily, I love it." Caroline whispered. At that moment the door opened and Caroline jumped to her feet ready to fight the unwelcome intruder. Her shoulders slumped and she began to laugh happily as the tall vampire strode into the room. "Elijah."

Hayley moved her head to see Elijah. "Oh, my God. You're here. Oh, thank you." Reaching out her arms, Hayley felt Elijah push her gently into a sitting position. He slid in behind her and placed his arms around her.

"I've got you. You will be fine." Elijah whispered while Caroline came to sit in front of Hayley again.

"Is Klaus with you?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

Elijah shook his head. "No. He's with another group. They should be here soon. I hope."

"They better be here _really_ soon because Davina is not waiting." Caroline replied, seeing the baby's head begin to come out.

Just as she uttered the words Klaus practically jerked the door off its hinges. When he saw Caroline, Hayley and Elijah, he sighed in relief before speeding over to see his child's head begin to surface.

"Push Hayley," Caroline called She held out her hands to catch the baby.

Rebekah came in and wrinkled up her nose. "Oh. Good God. And I wanted to do that."

Damon shrugged, letting out a characteristically sarcastic comment, "It's the miracle of life."

Davina walked in and tried to peer at herself being born only to have Marcel place a hand over her eyes. "You have enough reasons to go to therapy. Seeing yourself being born is not going to be another."

"One more big push," Caroline called to Hayley, who clutched Elijah's hands.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Hayley screamed and then there was a tiny cry.

Caroline looked down at the tiny, naked human in her hands and began to laugh. When she looked at Klaus, his eyes were filled with tears which he quickly dried before holding out his hands for the infant. Taking the child as gently as he had ever touched any human before Klaus looked down at his daughter in wonder. "She's real." He whispered, looking at her as her eyes opened and she grabbed one of his fingers. "Hello, Davina."

Klaus only parted with his daughter when Elijah spoke up, "Brother, I do believe Hayley would like to hold her daughter." Staring at Hayley and Elijah, Klaus reluctantly handed the baby over. He then felt the desire to snatch her up and run out of the house. She was _his_.

Caroline placed a hand on Klaus' arm. "Klaus?" she knew that look. "_Please_, don't ruin this moment."

Angling his head to look down at Caroline, Klaus gave her a look which caused the baby vampire to freeze. There was so much tension, boiling rage and anguish in that one look she found herself sucking in deep breathe. The only other time she had seen him with that look on his face was when he thought Davina was dead.

Turning away from Caroline and the others, Klaus strode out the door pushing past a surprised Marcel. "Hey, man. Where are you going? I thought we were about to celebrate the joyous birth of your baby girl."

Klaus did not pause as he sped out of sight. Caroline sucked in another deep breath and sped out the door after him. Sniffing the air for his scent, she forgot everything and everyone else in her pursuit of the wayward new father. "Klaus!" Caroline called when she saw him standing in a clearing near the water.

"What do you want, Caroline? Do you not believe that I will corrupt you by inhabiting the same space as you do? Or maybe it is my daughter you fear for." Spinning around on his heel, Klaus came to stand before Caroline, his face twisted in anger. "Do tell me about what a terrible monster I am and how I shall ruin my child. How I should leave now before she could possibly know what I am?" Snarling, Klaus turned his back on Caroline so she wouldn't see his tears.

"Klaus…" Caroline called while the hybrid stood with his eyes tightly shut.

"No, Caroline. I have heard enough for one holiday season. Why don't you get on a plane and go back home?" Klaus snapped, refusing to open his eyes or look at her.

"Klaus!" Caroline tried again, feeling agitated looking at the woman in front of her. She didn't know what to do, staring at the woman standing in front of Klaus. He had yet to show any signs of seeing the woman. It had been sometime but she still recognized the woman, who was staring seriously at Klaus.

"Niklaus, open your eyes, son" Esther commanded her son whose eyelids popped open instantly and he inhaled sharply. This was the last thing he expected. But he forced himself to take control of the situation.

"Mother, have you come to haunt me for Christmas? I do believe you're a bit late. After all, it is Christmas Eve and, surprisingly, I have not been visited by the requisite other two ghosts." Klaus forced a wide grin as he stared his mother in the eye.

Esther reached out and Klaus waited for the blow. However, when she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, he was confused. "Niklaus, I have attempted to stop you many times by trying to kill you. I sent Davina for that exact reason…"

Before Esther could continue Klaus stepped away from her, "Of course, Mother, leave to you to try to use my own daughter against me. Is that why you are here? To attempt to force Davina to kill me? You will fail. She will not hurt me. _Unlike_ you, Mother, my daughter _loves_ me."

Walking forward, Esther placed her hands on Klaus' shoulders. "Niklaus, for once listen. Do not allow your temper to get the best you. This is something you need to hear, my son."

Forcing himself to stand still, Klaus waited for his mother to explain what the bloody hell she was yammering on about. Caroline stepped forward and took Klaus' hand. She squeezed it tightly in her own. "Whatever she has to say, I'm here. I'm not leaving your side, Klaus."

Not taking his eyes off his mother, Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand back, "Thank you."

Staring into Klaus' eyes, Esther began to tell them how Davina came to be in their time.

"On The Other Side, we see many things. We see the past, the present and the future. I saw your daughter being born. I waited for her to grow. When she was ten an old enemy of yours came and tried to kill your child. You fought bravely for her. You and your family saved your daughter. But you perished, Niklaus. You died protecting your child. When Davina was ten years old she met a woman in the woods. That woman was me. I sent her back in time because I saw in the future a version of you I never thought I would see. You were the man I believed you would be when I was watching you grow, Niklaus. I found that I was wrong in my attempts to stop you. It never occurred to me that I could save you with love. Not hate," Esther finished her speech, looking at Klaus waiting for his reaction.

Tears were streaming down Klaus' face. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay as Caroline and his mother examined him carefully. "Lies. Nothing but lies," Klaus scowled wiping his eyes with his sleeve once more and moved to leave the area.

Catching him by the arm, Esther held onto him. Placing his palm to her temple, she allowed him into her mind, "Am I lying, Niklaus? See the truth."

Klaus closed his eyes and felt the world drift away. He momentarily forgot that Caroline was with him until he opened his eyes and saw the astounded look on her face. They had witnessed the future. They had seen the battles to come. They saw the day she came home to him and told him she would never leave his side. He saw her walk down an aisle looking radiant as always. She saw him looking at her with openness and love that she had never seen before. They saw Davina growing up. They saw the battle that claimed Klaus's life and Caroline's rage unleashed in her grief as she tore through the murderers of her partner. They saw Caroline lose herself to darkness.

Staring at each other, Klaus and Caroline felt afraid for each other. "That is not the fate that you have to have. But you must chose to not loose yourselves. You must allow your family to help you, Niklaus. You are not beyond redemption. You have people who love you. Do not forget that, Niklaus." Esther said, taking a step back.

Klaus felt himself lose control. Letting go of Caroline's hand, he grabbed his mother in a tight embrace. "I love you, Mother."

Esther embraced her son. "I love you, too, Niklaus, and I forgive you. Merry Christmas."

Pulling back, Klaus smiled at his Mother. "Merry Christmas, Mother." He watched his mother's ghost disappear.

Caroline watched the hybrid intensely. She had never seen Klaus that vulnerable. That human before, even when he thought Silas had staked him. "Klaus."

Klaus turned to look down at Caroline. "Yes, Caroline?"

Staring into his eyes Caroline made a decision she hoped she didn't regret later. But looking up at him right then she was certain that she was doing the right thing. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I want you to know that I am absolutely, insanely out of this world in love with you. I thought you were this awful monster who could compel people, kill them and generally destroy everyone in your path. All I could see was the bad. But I also know that you are capable of kindness, of love and of compassion. I still think you're crazy and I'm probably crazy for telling you this. And everyone will think I'm compelled. But I love you. I love you. I love you."

Waiting for Klaus' response, Caroline felt nervous. She half expected him to tell her it was all about the chase and now he would move on. When he didn't reply immediately she felt her shoulders slump and she looked down at her feet. "Okay. You know what. Let's just pretend that did not just happen," Caroline told her feet. "I'm going to go find the others."

Turning to walk away, Caroline was shocked when Klaus appeared in front of her with a gleam in his eye. She took a step backward half expecting him to bite her again when he grabbed her, pulling her to him and pressing his lips gently to Caroline's. She sighed. "So, how about hot hybrid sex in the bayou?" Klaus asked, pulling away and looking Caroline in the eye with a huge grin.

Nodding quickly, Caroline grinned as she began to strip. When she was standing in nothing but a wide grin, Klaus looked down at her after stripping his own clothes off. "Caroline Forbes, I never thought there was such an extraordinary creature such as you. I never believed in love after being turned. I thought I had everything. However, the world is full of surprises and I must say that this is the best Christmas I have ever had in over a thousand years because I became a father and because you are here with me. Giving me a chance when I thought I was beyond hope."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter because there is an epilogue to end this little tale which will be posted tomorrow. Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for joining me on this little Christmas tale with a twist! This is the end of this story but not the end of the stories to come. Please, read the bottom note for more details. Merry Christmas and enjoy the chapter!**

Epilogue: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

Early the next morning everyone in the house was wakened to the sound of a new baby with a very powerful set of lungs. Hayley was yawning as she stepped out into the hallway with Elijah, who had baby Davina in his arms. The teenage witch came out of her bedroom and scrunched her face up. "Whoa. I am a loud baby." Elijah nodded in agreement but was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think someone needs her diaper changed," Damon called as he came out, pulling on a shirt. "Hey, Stef, do you want to do the honors?"

"No!" Davina cried while they began to walk down the hall.

"I'll do it." Kol called, walking out of his room and holding out his arms for the baby.

"Are you crazy?" Rebekah demanded. She walked out the door of her bedroom with Marcel. "Do not hand him my niece."

"She's my niece, too," Kol snapped. He glared at Rebekah.

Bonnie and Jeremy walked out into the hall. Bonnie was rubbing her eyes and Jeremy was yawning. "Are you, guys, seriously arguing about changing a dirty diaper?" Jeremy asked, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Why would anyone want to change a diaper?" Katherine asked them with a disgusted look. "I want food. Come on, Matt." Grabbing Matt by the hand, she began to drag him down the stairs.

"Well, that shows you how maternal Katherine is," Damon snarked, rolling his eyes.

Elena came out of the room she and Damon were sharing, with a yawn. "Hey, what's going on?"

Hayley took baby Davina and placed her in Elena's arms. "She needs changing." Walking down the stairs, Hayley disappeared with Elijah, Katherine and Matt.

Elena stared at baby Davina. "Okay. I see someone is not dealing well with sleep deprivation already." Carrying the baby into Hayley and Elijah's room, she found a package with diapers and handed it to Damon.

"Ah, man, do I have to help?" Damon complained, covering his nose.

"No, you don't," Kol informed him, taking the package.

Rebekah yanked the diapers away. "You are not helping change our niece. And neither am I. Here, Marcel." She shoved the diapers into his chest and then fled downstairs.

Marcel blinked, "What just happened there?"

Kol ignored him and took the diapers back. Snatching Davina away from Elena, he sped into his room and slammed the door closed. Bonnie gave Elena and the others a worried look. "Kol," Bonnie called, tapping her fist against the door gently.

Stefan listened intensely and then he looked surprised. "She's cooing."

"What?" Jeremy asked as the door opened. Kol came out with a changed and happy baby Davina.

"And away we go," Kol sang to the baby as he danced her down the hall.

The rest of the group shook their heads at each other. Walking down together, they found Caroline and Klaus carrying in stacks of pancakes and bottles of orange juice. "Merry Christmas, everyone." Klaus called, chriply.

"Someone got some," Damon called with a wide grin.

"Yes, he did," Caroline replied before kissing Klaus on the mouth as she laid a plate in front of a surprised Damon.

"Come on, guys," Damon complained. "Don't tell me that you're going to just let everything I say just roll off you backs. What about the threats and more sarcasm? Don't ruin this day for me."

"I will stake you," Klaus told Damon. But he ruined it with a happy smile that held no hint of making good on his word.

Damon grumbled as he began to eat. "You suck."

"Yes, he does," Caroline replied to which Davina gave her a horrified look.

"Please, do not ever say that again." Davina begged while Caroline handed her a plate and then hugged her. "That will be my present to you," she told the traumatized teenager.

Staring at Caroline with wide eyes, Davina asked her, "You didn't get me a present?"

"Of course, I did…" Caroline retorted with a wide grin and then gave Klaus a panicked look over the teenager's head.

"Presents!" Damon echoed, getting up, "We need to open the presents." Flashing out and then back into the room, he carried in half of the presents from under the tree. "This is mine." He told Elena as he handed it to her.

Davina bit her lower lip and then looked at Katherine thinking about how they had switched the presents around. Katherine just grinned, sitting back in her chair waiting for the chaos. Opening the small box, Elena's eyes widened and Damon waited for a "Thank you" which never came as Elena held up a dog collar. "What the hell, Damon?"

Kol and Rebekah began to laugh hysterically. Even Stefan was smirking. "Damon, I cannot believe you," Caroline snapped at him.

"That was for Klaus," Damon exclaimed, holding up the collar with the tag that read "Papa Hybrid."

The next present that was opened was Klaus' present to Katherine. Opening it up, she began to laugh holding up the black negligee. "Oh, wow! Thanks, Klaus. You shouldn't have."

Klaus glared at her, "That is Caroline's present."

"Not again," Davina moaned as Caroline took the present away from Katherine.

"Nice ring, Kat." Caroline snapped, glaring at Katherine, who blushed remembering the ring on her finger which she had been hiding.

Elijah looked over at Katherine's hand. "Katerina… I do believe that was a present to someone else." He gave Katherine a disapproving look, who began to yank the ring off but it was still stuck.

Rebekah turned around, taking Katherine's hand in hers, she yanked the ring off and Katherine shrieked. "Ow, that hurt."

"How many presents did you switch?" Rebekah snapped back.

"It wasn't just me…" Katherine snapped back, looking over at Davina, who slunk down in her seat.

"Sorry," Davina moaned.

"It's okay, honey, you can help clean up the mess to make up for this," Hayley told her.

Davina groaned. "I'll help." Damon told her, "Remember. We're team D."

Davina cheered up. "I got you a present."

Damon's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yeah," Davina replied.

Unwrapping the tiny gift, Damon pulled out a tube full of liquid. "What is this?"

"It's a potion to make you invulnerable to a werewolf bite." Davina informed him.

Damon stared at the potion and then pulled the cork. "I really hope I don't turn into a frog." Downing the potion, he looked at the vial, "Okay. So, how do I know it worked?" Klaus sped over and bit him. Damon jerked, waiting for the pain to begin. Looking down at the bite, he didn't see anything. He felt fine. "Great. Thanks, little D."

"Excuse me, everyone," Elijah called. He got to his feet and then walked over to Hayley, ring in hand.

Hayley stared at him. "Elijah?" She watched as he came to stand beside her chair and then knelt down.

"Holy shit!" Caroline exclaimed, grabbing Klaus' hand and grinning.

Elijah stared at Caroline, who slapped a hand over her mouth. Turning to Hayley, he looked up at the werewolf. "I know we have not known each other all that long and that we met under very unusual circumstances… however, we are two unusual creatures. Therefore, I would like to ask you to be my future. To be the woman at my side. To truly be a member of this family. Hayley Marshall, would you agree to be my friend, my lover and my partner for as long as you choose to remain by my side on this earth?"

Beginning to cry, Hayley held out her hand for Elijah to slip the ring onto. "Duh. Of course, Elijah. I will marry you, you goof." Getting up, she kissed Elijah on the lips after he stood up. "I love you so much."

"You should totally get married on New Year's so we have an excuse to come back soon," Caroline called.

"That is assuming that I'm allowing the wolf to stay in New Orleans." Marcel said, folding his arms over his chest. Rebekah gave him a questioning look.

"Why not. I'm a sucker for a romance." Marcel told the happy couple as he held up his glass. "To Elijah and Hayley."

"To love." Klaus announced, holding up his glass looking at Caroline.  
"To the most memorable Christmas ever." Caroline replied, clinking her glass with Klaus'. "To only be topped by next years.'"

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the tale. There will be a short sequel for New Year's Eve/New Year's Day called "Auld Lang Syne." **


End file.
